High Priest of Egypt & the Princess of the Ocean
by The Grand Dragon of Light
Summary: Seto: cousin of the Pharoah, his heart heavy with the loss of someone who died saving him. Sasami, a Digimon Princess mourning for someone she could not save . . . What will happen when these two lonely hearts meet? Friendship? New hope? Maybe even Love?
1. The Heavy Hearted Priest

The High Priest of Egypt and The Princess of the Ocean

DISCLAIMER: I have never and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Pokemon or any other anime, just so you know this is more than a four-way anime crossover but is mainly a Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon crossover involving High Priest Seto and my own original character Princess Sasami (NOT the Sasami from the Tenchi or Pretty Sammy series).

I also don't own any of the songs I use in this story, and don't own the 'Little Mermaid' love scene which I twisted a bit to fit my story. I did splice in a few scenes from my favourite movies to make it funnier, but I tried to stay as original as I could with the basic storyline.

The designs for Supremedramon, Goldar (NOT the Goldar from Power Rangers I just used the name), King Silverbolt, Princess Sasami (who again is NOT the Sasami from the Tenchi series I just remembered that Sasami's name was like Tsunami and thus I made her my Ocean Princess) and certain members of the Guardian Force are mine alone though. But Queen Granity, and her sisters Lilim, Poison and Pixie are all property of the creators of Monster Rancher, I just thought they'd make cool princesses for my story.

I also do not own Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki from the Tenchi series but thought they would make cute sidekicks. Also please don't steal my original character designs from me as I'm poor and writing stories is all I'm good at.

P.S Any criticism is welcome, but please be gentle with any as this is my first fanfic. Any ideas on how to improve my story is welcome, like advice on how you think a character should act and please review and let me know how you think I've done for my first time.

Also, any text that looks like **this** is Silverbolt's telepathy, "this" is speech and 'this' is thoughts.

SUMMARY: In this story the part with Pharaoh Atem saving his kingdom happened 10,000 years ago, but Zorc just won't call it quits so the Pharaoh decides to call upon the help of the magical creatures of the Digital World under the rule of King Silverbolt. His cousin High Priest Seto is still grieving for the loss of Kisara who sacrificed herself for him, Atem hopes a visit to the Digital World will help him find new hope for the future but Seto doesn't think so . . . until he meets King Silverbolt's daughter that is . . .

Rah's golden orb shone its light over the land of Egypt, letting its people know a new day had begun. And slowly, men, women and children started to fill the streets of Pharaoh Atem's kingdom.

He and his loyal followers together formed the Protectors of the Seven Millennium Items, he himself held the Millennium Puzzle and his cousin Seto who happened to be his loyal High Priest of Egypt held the Millennium Rod.

The rest of his loyal followers included: the Millennium Ring held by his friend-since-childhood Mahaad, who had sacrificed his life for Atem during the fight against Zorc.

The Millennium Eye once held by Akhenaden, who unknown even by the Pharaoh until the rise the Dark Lord Zorc was the Father of Seto, Brother to the present Pharaoh's father and uncle to the present Pharaoh.

The Millennium Key held by Shada a seldom seen and mysterious young man, the Millennium Scales held by his friend Priest Kalim, and finally the Millennium Necklace held by the Priestess Isis who was deeply in love with Kalim until his death.

In the battle in which the Pharaoh and his followers fought against the Dark Lord Zorc Necrophades, it was revealed that Akhenaden had plotted to destroy the Pharaoh and make his long estranged son Seto the new Pharaoh.

Unfortunately for Akhenaden a young woman with blue eyes and white hair named Kisara who had been rescued by High Priest Seto when they were children and again before the battle from an angry mob who shunned her for her white hair and blue eyes. She sacrificed her life for Seto by taking a hit meant for him, and when Akhenaden tried to possess him, Kisara's monster the Great White Dragon had destroyed him thus ending his threat but also ending her life.

And Atem knew his cousin still grieved for the loss of the young woman who sacrificed herself for him.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spied his cousin wandering alone in the Royal Gardens, before turning and retreating inside to be in solitude again.

"Hmm, no amount of power can heal a broken heart," he mused solemnly to his long time advisor Siamon Muran whom he now knew to be his grandfather and father to his father the previous Pharaoh.

"There are few things that can my Pharaoh," the elder man replied sadly at seeing the young High Priest in such obvious pain. "Onto other matters my Pharaoh, do you still wish to go ahead with your plan to meet with the creatures from the other world?"

Atem chuckled, "You speak as though they are cursed beasts who wish doom on us."

"I simply find it hard to believe that such creatures would have any interest in forming an alliance with the kingdom," then after an awkward pause, "And if you don't mind my asking Pharaoh, what is your reasoning behind wanting this alliance? The Dark One is gone-"

"For now," the Pharaoh, "I still feel as though he's not entirely gone, he found followers in Akhenaden and the Thief King Bakura. Zorc's physical being may be gone but I fear his influence may still be very much alive, and if he does have followers waiting to rise against us it would do us good to have a strong alliance. And from what I've heard the King of the other world has as much reason to hate Zorc as we do," then he sighed deeply, "Besides, I think my cousin would benefit from a distraction right now."

Then:

"My Pharaoh," his cousin appeared behind him and Siamon, "Your convoy to the other world has been assembled."

"Thank you Seto, are Mana and the others ready to move out?"

CRASH!

A clatter of expensive sounding pottery cut off his cousin's reply, followed by:

"OH RAH DARN IT!" a young girl's voice yelped, "I was sure I had it that time!"

Mana, younger sister of his friend Mahaad was a magician-in-training had been able to summon a creature of her own to help the Pharaoh in the battle against Zorc. But she had yet to fully master the art, to Seto's dismay:

"It would depend on what your definition of 'ready' is, my Pharaoh," he could hear the uneasiness in Seto's voice. "Are you sure it's wise to let her loose in a world where such shenanigans are most likely punishable by death?"

Atem chuckled, "Then I suppose it's a good thing you will be accompanying us Seto," and when his cousins jaw dropped slightly, "It will do Mana good to have other more experience magic-users to help her in the new world."

"I hardly think she will need my-"

"And I just so happen to think a change of scenery will do you good as well cousin," and before Seto could protest, "I'll expect you waiting with to be waiting with the convoy before we depart Seto, and that wasn't a request," he turned and strode away leaving his stunned cousin to ponder what in Rah's name he had gotten himself into . . .

Several minutes later:

The Pharaoh, Seto, Shada, Isis and Mana, along with some of Atem's finest guards had gathered outside a gateway to the other world which had appeared days after a meeting between one of the Pharaoh's messengers and one of the messengers from the other world. The terms were the Pharaoh and his convoy would meet the King of the Other World in his home and negotiations to see if an alliance was possible.

As the guards stood nervously, fearing what creatures would be awaiting them; Pharaoh Atem rode his golden steed to the front of his troops and called out in a mighty yell.

"MY SOLDIERS! WHATEVER WE MAY ENCOUNTER IN THIS NEW WORLD MAY UNNERVE SOME OF YOU! BUT THIS IS A MISSION OF PEACE! THE KING OF THESE CREATURES HAS PROMISED NO HARM SHALL COME TO ANY OF US IF WE DO NOT HARM ANY OF HIS PEOPLE! NOW . . . ONWARD TO A NEW WORLD!"

"TO A NEW WORLD!" the men chorused as they followed their Pharaoh through the gateway into the other world . . . into the Digital World.

SWOOSH!


	2. To A New World

The scenery shifted drastically from the blazing sunlight of the desert to a misty forest area. Tall trees of every shade of green surrounded the humans and followed a natural dirt road that led into the mist.

"Onward," Atem ordered making his steed start trotting, followed by Seto and the others.

"I don't like this Pharaoh," Seto said quietly as he came up alongside Atem.

"I know you're not happy with being dragged along to this new place but-"

"Not that Pharaoh! I don't like the silence."

"The silence?" Atem repeated before stopping and gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

And as Seto had said, there was no sound, no birds, and no breeze in the trees . . . not a sound to suggest anyone of anything was nearby.

"You're right," Atem eyed his surroundings cautiously, "No birds, no animals . . . just silence. We're moving on!" he called as they began to move again.

The convoy of men, and two women moved cautiously through the thick forest area. Every so often their horses would spook as something faster than their eyes could see whipped by in the shadows of the trees.

"Something's been following us ever since we entered this world Pharaoh," Seto said quietly so only his cousin would hear.

"I know," Atem's gaze still on the path ahead, "But it appears to be observing us, as long as we give it no reason to attack we should be okay."

"Are you certain the king of these beasts can be trusted? For all we know they could be as deadly as Zorc himself!" Seto's face wore a dangerous stare.

"Had they wanted us destroyed, whatever is following us would have done so by now. It would appear they believe in caution like we do, so we best give them no reason to think meeting with us is a mistake. I need your trust more than anything now Seto."

"And you shall have it until my dying breath my Pharaoh," the older man assured his cousin.

Atem smiled at this but that was replaced when a sharp cry rang out, like an soul from the depths of the underworld come to claim some poor victim . . . and another almost screaming out in pain . . . the men weren't sure what to do . . . they knew someone or something was in trouble, but they did know that neither cry belonged to a human.

"I'll protect thee my Pharaoh," Seto rode his spooked horse in front of Atem. "Guards! Be ready to fight for your Pharaoh!"

Immediately after Seto's order was called out each guard drew their swords.

"No!" Atem ordered. "Follow my lead and no one make a move until unless I order it!"

"Yes Pharaoh!" the men chanted together before following their Pharaoh through the dense forest until they reached a gap in the tree line.

"By the Egyptian Gods!" Seto gasped as his eyes met the creatures who were causing the unworldly shrieking.

(Those of you who watch Tenchi should be happy with this!)

A small brown creature, with long ears, huge back feet, a small cotton tail, big amber eyes and covered with a layer of soft brown fur with a small jewel in the middle of its head was cowering as it's assailant towered over it.

(This is for all you Digimon fans who loved the Dark Master Arc).

The demon stood about seven feet tall, and covered in dark leather from heat to foot, except for her lower face which was ghostly white and her lips were curved in a wicked grin exposing two sharp fangs. She wore high heeled shoes, had a chain wrapped around one arm which she was using to restrain the poor beast. A pair of torn wings was folded behind her back, and her deep crimson eyes were matched by her long sharp claws which were poised ready to strike, and her ghostly grey hair gave her an eerie almost ghostly appearance.

"It's a demon!" one of the soldiers gasped in horror.

"Hmm?" she raised her gaze to meet the humans, and after a moment threw the young dragon aside and stood staring down the new creatures, "Hmm," she grinned wickedly, "Fresh meat, it's not often men stray into my territory, and you?" she turned her gaze to Atem, "A king? Mmm, a trophy fit for a Queen!" she cackled raising one arm before frowning, "I'll be with you in a moment gentlemen," she turned back to the now cowering infant rabbit.

"LEAVE IT BE!" Seto yelled fiercely raising his Millennium Rod, which began to glow brightly.

She hissed at the bright light and jumped back, immediately Seto charged his steed forward and scooped up the baby rabbit in one arm before turning and returning to the safety of his convoy.

"You're outmatched demon!" Atem yelled, raising his Millennium Puzzle. "Leave while you still have your life!"

"Who are you!" Seto demanded, "And why do you attack this infant!"

"I'm known in this world as LadyDevimon, and with regards to that infant, hmm, I was ordered to attack."

"What creature orders an attack on a defenceless baby!" Mana yelled in rage, only to whimper and hide behind her horse when LadyDevimon turned her gaze to her.

"A smart one," LadyDevimon smiled wickedly before raising her crimson claws and calling out in an almighty shriek, "DARKNESS WAVE!"

Instantly the clearing in which the Pharaoh and his men stood darkened and in a whirlwind of wings and fangs a colony of black bats descended on the humans shrieking and surrounding them and forcing them into a tight bunch by biting at and spooking their horses yet leaving a clear space over their heads like the eye of a sandstorm.

Seto felt the baby rabbit shaking in fright, and patted the infant's head in an assuring way.

"Don't worry little one, I shall protect you," he looked down at the baby rabbit.

The rabbit in turn looked up at him and seemed to smile, before mewing loudly.

"Meow!"

This spooked Seto instantly, but he had worse troubles than dealing with what this fuzzy creature was.

"Stand firm men!" Atem called.

"You stand, I'll fly!" LadyDevimon swooped out of the sky in the middle of the flurry of her bat servants towards Seto, "I believe this is mine!"

He raised his Millennium Rod, but she was too fast.

WHACK!

Seto hit the dirt hard as she threw him from his horse and scooped the rabbit up in one claw before soaring away.

"We're threw here boys! Better luck next time!" she cackled before soaring away with the tiny rabbit under one arm.

Instantly the bats dispersed, leaving the now terrified humans, and one very angry priest to wonder what their next move was.

"I failed Pharaoh," Seto said sadly, Atem could hear the guilt in his voice at not saving the small creature.

"You tried Seto, no one can ever say you did not try," Atem dismounted his steed and started to walk to his cousin. But as Seto looked up his blood ran cold . . .

"PHARAOH!" he yelled.

Atem turned to see what Seto tried to warn him about but froze as he set eyes the creature that now towered over him.


	3. Meeting the Locals and Lieutenants

The creature had the basic appearance of a dragon, covered predominantly in black armour with two metallic wings which feathers resembling swords. Its neck, legs from the knees down and long tail were not armoured and were covered in a golden fur. Two short arms, far shorter than its bulky legs were tucked neatly against its chest, and its face was obscured by a black faceplate, but its intense turquoise eyes could be plainly seen and were glaring fiercely at the Pharaoh who dared not move for fear of angering the beast who towered more than ten feet over him.

(Just in case you're wondering this is Raptordramon, I just chose a random Digimon from a list for this part.)

The creatures gaze didn't leave the Pharaoh's, and neither blinked. None of the soldiers dared move in case the creature struck out at Atem. Then the creature shifted its gaze to Seto, tilting its head from side to side before slowly extending its neck towards him giving Atem the chance to sidestep to safety.

Seto didn't move a muscle when the great beast's face stopped right in front of him, or when it started tilting its head from side to side again before taking a deep breath and sniffing at him.

Not even Atem dared move, for now the creature was dangerously close to his cousin and when the great beast growled deeply everyone held their breath . . . until it backed away from Seto and kept on backing up until it was almost at the edge of the clearing.

Atem and Seto both took this to run to their horses and got ready to flee, until the large creature lowered its head to the ground and held it there.

After ten seconds it still hadn't moved, and Mana laughed nervously.

"Is it too much to hope it's sick?" she flinched visibly as her elder brother shook his head.

"I don't think it's ill Mana," Shada looked hard at the creature trying to figure out what was happening.

Seto stood alongside his cousin, wondering the same thing. It was then he noticed the creatures gaze did not leave Atem's; it was as though it was waiting for something . . . something like:

"It's _bowing_ to you Pharaoh," Seto's tone was one of wonder.

Atem's eyes widened slightly, before he stepped away from Seto and stood directly in front of the still-frozen beast.

"Careful my Pharaoh!" Isis called.

"It's okay Isis," Atem said calmly meeting the creatures gaze with his own, and slowly, so as not to spook it bowed his head in turn to the great beast.

The dragon then raised its head quickly, so fast that it caused the soldiers to brandish their weapons.

"This way" a deep voice spooked the already scared humans.

"What was that!" Mana shrieked, nearly falling off her horse.

"Must you make that horrid noise again?" the same voice asked sarcastically.

"Was that you?" Atem asked the great dragon.

"Do you see any other standing before you?" the dragon asked, again without moving his mouth, "I was sent by my king to bring you to him."

"Your King? I must speak to him as soon as possible!" Atem exclaimed. "An infant was just spirited away by-"

"I will take you to my King, also," it craned its neck to look at Atem from a different angle. "I assume you are the one called 'Pharaoh'?"

"I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, but my name is Atem, son of the previous Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen," he said proudly bowing his head to the giant beast.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Digital World Pharaoh Atem, son of the previous Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen," the dragon bowed its head back respectfully, "I am known in this world as Raptordramon."

"We are honoured to be guests in your world Raptordramon, please take us to your King."

"This way," Raptordramon turned and started stomping away through the trees.

Obviously relieved the creature had no interest in devouring them, Atem and Seto mounted their horses and together the convoy followed Raptordramon through the trees.

Slowly as they travelled forward the trees seemed to recede and as though by magic a wondrous sight suddenly appeared before them.

The thing that caught their attention instantly was the majestic castle standing hundreds of feet tall and a dazzling white in colour. Between them and the castle was a large village, with many houses similar to the ones in Egypt which were also a dazzling white in colour and the whole village and palace was surrounded by a twenty foot tall wall which was only accessible by entrance through two enormous white doors.

"What is the name of this place Raptordramon?" Atem asked the reptilian guide.

"This place is known only as Supremedramon's Valley, in memory of our first King, and our God" Raptordramon replied, the last part making the humans' eyes widen before pacing forward towards his home followed closely by the Pharaoh and his associates.

Outside the white doors, Raptordramon called out.

"Hello there! I have returned with the guests of King Silverbolt!" he bellowed out.

"King Silverbolt," Atem repeated, knowing soon he would meet the king of these unusual creatures.

"Open the gates!" one voice yelled.

"Open the gates! Raptordramon has returned!" another yelled in turn.

SWOOSH!

The gates blew open, sending up a cloud of dust in the human's faces, of course with Raptordramon being much taller, the dust barely came to his chest so he just walked through the gates as the Atem, Seto and the others coughed loudly before following him as the great doors slammed behind them. But when Mana looked back:

"ARGH!" she screamed falling off her horse.

"What _now_ Mana?" Seto looked down at her distastefully as he dismounted his horse.

"I MUST BE GOING MAD! I SWEAR WE JUST WALKED THROUGH SOME DOORS!" she screamed before pointing back.

Seto looked back and gasped, indeed the white doors were gone! By Ra the entire wall around the village and castle was gone!

"What sorcery is this?" Atem gasped as he too dismounted his steed and tried to think how an entire wall could vanish.

"Humans, so easily spooked," Raptordramon shook his head, "Our King put a spell on all the villages of our world. No one can enter unless invited to do so, but the Digimon who live in the villages are free to enter and leave at their will. The wall is only visible from the outside you see, which is why you can no longer see it now."

"Amazing, your king must be very powerful," Atem commented to Raptordramon.

"As he is wise," Raptordramon nodded respectfully.

Then:

"My husband! You've returned safe!"

"Wah!" Mana yelped as another Raptordramon charged past her and towards the male who guided them to the village.

The female wore the same black armour as her mate did, but her fur was a pale topaz colour instead of gold (in my story the males and females of the same Digimon species are different colours).

The male and female nuzzled each other affectionately, as Mana looked on with a funny look on her face.

"Um, you're married?" she asked the pair.

"For your information our kind was getting married long before yours mastered the written word!" an indignant female voice remarked.

Mana jumped not being able to see the speaker.

"Down here!"

"WAH!" she wailed jumping behind Atem.

Atem gasped in wonderment as he too gazed upon the speaker, who was (for you Digimon Season 1 and 2 fans) a two foot tall white cat, with purple stripes down her long tail and short arms, green gloves covered her paws as she was standing upright on her back legs. She had long whiskers, tall ears with purple tips and big blue eyes.

"Aw! A kitty!" Mana squealed running and hugging the small creature.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" the white cat wailed trying to squirm out of Mana's grip.

Instantly the empty streets were filled with dozens of different creatures, some smaller than Gatomon, others that easily dwarfed the humans. But the one thing they all shared was that one of their own was apparently in danger and they would not hesitate to strike down these human intruders.

Mana instantly dropped the white cat that ran over to a larger winged cat, which to the amazement of Atem, Seto and the others had the face of the great sphinx in Egypt. Her body was that of a large white cat, silver gauntlets covered her front paws which had a ruby on each one. She shared the same long purple/white striped tail with the younger cat creature, but unlike the smaller one this one had two large wings folded neatly behind her back. But her face was obscured by a mask in the shape of a woman, which wore an Egyptian-style head dress.

"She tried to squish me Nefertimon!" Gatomon wailed as she hid behind the larger Digimon.

"You dare attack my sister!" the older cat snarled crouching low to pounce.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Atem jumped between Mana and the angry beast and when the cat stood up to meet his eyes, "She meant no harm; she didn't know the small one was your sister. Please believe me she meant no harm to your sister, none of us mean harm to you or your people."

"Sorry," Mana bowed her head in embarrassment.

"If she never meant any harm . . . fair enough, come sister," Nefertimon said as the two disappeared into the crowd.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief as the large cat stalked away with her sister in tow, but it was then that they realised that every single creature was now staring their way. Many whispering words like 'trouble' and 'can't be trusted'.

"I don't like this Pharaoh," Shada mumbled as the creatures continued to watch them warily.

Then:

"Da da da dum," a scratchy male voice hummed amidst the silence.

Seto looked behind him in time to see a small grey furry creature carrying a large box in his arms (Gazimon) walk into him.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies sir-" the grey creature started to apologize before actually setting eyes on who he had bumped into. Then after a few seconds: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the small creature shrieked before diving to the ground, "Please don't squash me Sir! I had no idea who you were!"

"And who do you think I am?" Seto asked obviously confused.

In a terrified voice while pointing at the golden snake on Seto's head dress he wailed, "You carry the mark of the Grand Dragon of Light! In a different colour mind, but still I'm so sorry for any disrespect your priestness!" the distraught creature begged for mercy.

"The Grand Dragon of Light?" the crowd instantly went wide eyed and they all fell to their knees begging for forgiveness like the Gazimon was.

Atem, Seto and the others looked on in stunned amazement, before Atem decided to inquire about why the crowd was so afraid.

"Please grey one," he said to the Gazimon who trembled at Atem's voice, "What is this Grand Dragon of Light?"

"She's one of a trio of great beasts created by the Goddess Phoenix before our world was created that keep all things in balance, she lives in the light, giving live, health, love and all things good to us. Her twin the Great Destroyer of Darkness resides in . . . well, darkness! He brings death, chaos and all things terrible to our world! Had we known you humans worshipped the Grand Dragon of Light we never would have been so disrespectful! I should be smote where I stand!" and he began sobbing.

"Please don't!" Atem pleaded, placing his hand on Gazimon's head. "We are sorry for causing you any distress, the golden snake on Seto's head dress is a cobra. It is nothing to do with your people, but ours do respect it like you do this Grand Dragon of Life," Gazimon's shoulder instantly untensed in relief, "We are here on a mission of peace to meet with your King."

"Of course! Of course! Please allow me to escort you there!" he bowed quickly and gestured to the palace.

"If you would small one," Atem stood as did the grey Digimon.

"Please Sir, I am known as Gazimon," he then cast a fearful glance at Seto and bowed his head, "Sorry again your . . . uh, 'King Cobraness'!"

Seto raised his eyebrow as the small Digimon started leading Atem up the path to palace then he noticed the soldiers trembling at the many different digimon.

"My Pharaoh, I doubt our guards wish to accompany us."

"They may remain behind if they wish Seto."

If I may, Raptordramon stepped forwards. New portals to your world open and close all the time, I can escort these humans to one and make sure they return safely.

"Thank you Raptordramon. Soldiers! Follow Raptordramon and DO NOT under any circumstances stray away from him until you are at another portal!"

"Yes Pharaoh!" the obviously relieved men yelled before following Raptordramon back into the forest.

"The poor creature looked like he might have died of fright when he saw you Seto," Isis commented.

"Our Pharaoh told him we're here on a mission of peace, he should know better than to fear someone who has done him no harm."

"Funny," Mana whispered to Isis, "He hasn't done anything to me and I'm scared gutless of Seto too!" causing the two women to giggle, Seto to frown and Atem to laugh heartily.

"Guards!" Gazimon suddenly called out as they stopped outside the palace steps.

"There's no gate to stop us, why are we stopping?" Shada asked.

"Yeah! They know we're coming!" Mana started to run.

"No! Don't go-"

ZAP!

"ARGH!" Mana yelped instantly ducking behind Atem.

"Will you ever learn!" Shada scolded her.

"You never said!" she accused Gazimon.

"Well you refused to listen!" Gazimon finally lost his patience before whirling back around, "HEY YOU GUARDS!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Instantly, two creatures: one a large black-armoured creature easily eight feet tall and the other a silver suit of armour suddenly landed on the ground with a thump.

The tall black one's entire torso was covered in black armour; the chest armour was bright silver though. The face was obscured by a silver helmet, though two bright amber eyes could clearly be seen. His scaly skin which was visible on his exposed underarms, legs and feet was as deep black as his armour. Two gauntlets covered his arms ending in wicked metal claws. His legs from the knees down were covered by silver leg guards, his feet themselves each had three large clawed toes, and a shock of golden hair flare out from the back of his helmet.

The second, about six feet tall was covered from head to foot in silver armour. But when Atem looked at his exposed neck and middle he was amazed to see nothing! It was as though the creature underneath the armour was invisible! He held a large shield in one hand and a large silver sword in the other. His face like his friend was covered by a silver helmet, the part that covered his lower face though was golden, and a golden piece much like a crown sat atop his head. But even though his face was obscured by the mask his bright yellow eyes were clearly seen.

(For those of you who couldn't get it from my descriptions this is BlackWarGreymon like the one from Digimon Season 2 but NOT the same one and General Durahan of Monster Rancher, but in my story he is a Digimon called a 'GrandKnightmon').

"What are you doing here Gazimon?" BlackWarGreymon sighed warily, as though used to hearing from the smaller Digimon before he noticed the humans standing behind him.

"Raptordramon escorted them to the village as King Silverbolt asked, and the one called 'Our Pharaoh' asked me to bring them here," he said the last part proudly.

"Yes very good Gazimon, we shall be sure to tell King Silverbolt of your part in escorting our 'guests' here," Durahan assured him, then, "Please come with us, our King is waiting for you."

"Thank you," Atem bowed his head, "My name is Atem I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, Son of the previous Pharaoh, these are my Sacred Guardians: Seto, Isis, Shada, Siamon Muran and this is our young magician-in-training Mana."

"I am he who is called BlackWarGreymon," BlackWarGreymon replied bowing at his hips, "I am the husband of the second Crowned Princess of the Digital World and a protector of the Digimon Royal Family."

"I am he who is known as GrandKnightmon, I am wed to the third Crowned Princess of the Digital World. But my king nicknamed me 'Durahan' long ago; it means 'Invisible Warrior' in our tongue. Highly appropriate given the circumstances!" he laughed long and loud. Then he cleared his throat, "Please follow us Atem, Son of Akhenamkhanen," and with that the two large beasts turned and paced away up the grand staircase.


	4. Gods and Gardens

"If these creatures are the lieutenants, then I fear what their king must look like," Seto muttered so only Atem would hear.

"He gets that a lot," Durahan suddenly commented, having obviously overheard the comment, causing Seto to flinch visibly, "Don't worry, his bark's a lot worse than his bite, especially since-"

WHACK!

"Silence fool!" BlackWarGreymon scolded having struck his brother in law over the head, "If our king wishes that to be known to these humans he will tell them himself!"

"Okay point taken brother! But must you be so rough?" Durahan replied indignantly rubbing his sore head.

Atem and Seto looked at them questioningly, but both knew better than to ask following BlackWarGreymon's comment.

They ascended the grand staircase to the palace following the two Digital creatures, looking on in awe at the unspoiled beauty that was the gardens of the royal palace. Large fountains flowed crystal clear water into a deep lagoon, in which they could see from afar, was inhabited by all sorts of creatures unseen by human eyes until then.

"This place is so beautiful," Isis commented, "And so different to Egypt, everything is so green-"

"And wet!" Mana complained as her hair started to frizz in the humidity.

"This place is a favourite of the first born child of our king," Durahan turned his head to look at the humans following them.

"And will he meet us with his father?" Seto just assumed for some reason they were talking about a male.

"Actually-"

"RAR!" a squeaky voice cheeped suddenly followed by the rustling of bushes.

On reflex Seto reached for his Millennium Rod, but Durahan raised his hand.

"Calm down human! It's just one of the refugees from another world that our king has allowed to stay here!"

"Refugees?" Seto repeated, before: "ARGH!" he gasped as a small white blur slammed into him.

"RAR!" it cheeped again as his eyes focused on it.

It was a small bird-like animal, approximately three feet tall and a pure white all over. It had a long neck like an Egyptian crane, but unlike a crane its long wings ended in what seemed to be hands only . . . not hands at the same time. A long white tail with two blue feathers on either side of the tip wagged happily. Two rows of five blue feathers lined its back, and folded and unfolded against its back reflexively. Finally its long neck ended in a small bird-like face, but again unlike a bird this creature had four small fangs, there were two arrow-like blue feathers one over each amber eye.

(To you and me it's Lugia.)

"This is a refugee? Argh!" Seto gasped as the baby creature started licking at his face affectionately.

"Looks like you've already made a new friend Seto!" Atem laughed at his cousin's predicament.

"Some help would not go unappreciated my Pharaoh!" Seto kept trying to stop the strong little one from licking at his face in vain.

"For Supremedramon's sake!" BlackWarGreymon's patience finally ran out, "Just pat him on his head, that's all he wants!"

Seto looked at the strange creature cautiously before laying his hand on its head and stroking its soft silver feathers. Instantly the baby stopped its licking attack and curled up on his chest purring loudly.

Slowly and carefully Seto sat up, gathered the small baby into his arms and stood up while the baby kept on purring.

"His mother was taken by the creature that attacked your home," Durahan explained as Seto set down the baby.

"Oh poor baby!" Mana exclaimed, bending over to pat the small baby who instantly leaped into her arms, happy to finally receive attention from someone today. "You're so cute!" she laughed as the baby Lugia licked her face.

"Yes! Yes! He's adorable, now let's move!" Durahan interrupted before going up the stairs.

"Oh!" Mana pouted, before setting Lugia down. "See you later!" she called before running after Atem and the others following the two giant Digimon.

They followed the two large warriors up a long flight of steps passing more of the beautiful Digimon gardens that had never been seen by human eyes until today. Mana was for once speechless and even Seto couldn't help but admire the many different flowers which one would definitely NOT find in Egypt or anywhere in the human world.

The stairs ended in front of another almighty pair of door many time higher than the two mighty beasts, and yet BlackWarGreymon pushed them open with no more than light push and the humans followed them into the great palace.

Inside was just as breath taking as the outside, white marble pillars supported the ceiling and 3 great portraits lined the walls. Specifically portraits of 3 Dragons, 3 _very_ different dragons:

The first long and thin with 4 legs, with many blue markings adorning the long body, and lining its sides were rows of different coloured 'stars'. A great mane of blue hair streamed out of the back of its head and continued down its back where it sprouted at the end of her tail. Its face was covered by a mask but her pure blue eyes (she had 4 in total), 2 on each side of its long face, its gaze spoke without words to the Pharaoh and High Priest that it was a gentle soul.

The second was a male Dragon (Atem and Seto guessed this because he had the chest muscles of a human male) was pure white throughout; the only colour difference on it was the mane of lightning silver hair. It stood tall and proud, white armour complimenting the white scales, and his long elegant tail ending in a wickedly sharp tri-pod style blade. He wore a helmet like the first which left his eyes exposed (his were silver) and a golden 3-pronged crown sat neatly at the front of his wild waving hair. His gaze was proud and Seto felt like bowing to the great beast.

And the third couldn't have been more different than the other 2, for a start it was pitch black all the way over. But he shared the same waving mane though coloured black with the other 2, and had chest muscles much like the first male and he also wore armour. Also he stood on all fours, each foot with four claws each as black as the scales. His tail was long but had no blade, and his face shared similarity with the first. A mask covered it, but his eyes, four luminous yellow eyes seemed to stare right into the souls of the humans gazing at his portrait.

"I see you like these portraits," BlackWarGreymon and Durahan had called to the two humans who fell behind and found them staring.

"They're magnificent, whoever made these is very-" Atem started to compliment.

"These creatures are no creation of a brush, these are our Gods."

Durahan started to explain, pointing to ach of the Dragons in turn, "The first, is known by our people as the Grand Dragon of Light-"

'So this is what that creature was talking about before,' Seto remembered Gazimon's words.

"She is the eldest of the 3, her light shone and the Day began. She brings us life, birth of our children, put simply she is the Beginning. He," Durahan gestured to the Black Dragon, "is the youngest of the 3 and is known by our people as The Great Destroyer. His presence brings the Night; his presence also brings death to those whose time has come. No weapon could save you from his Judgement. And the last-"

'And the middle one,' Seto predicted.

"-and the middle one, is known by us as Supremedramon."

Atem remembered Raptordramon calling the kingdom 'Supremedramon's Valley.

"He is the middle of the 3, if his brother and sister represent Day and Night-"

'So the Grand Dragon is a female,' Atem noted.

"-then he is the Twilight, the thing that keeps the other 2 connected. His very existence keeps the power balance of his sister and brother in balance, as neither Light nor Dark should be greater than the other. To us, he is the God of Balance."

"Your Gods are magnificent, and very _different_ from ours," Seto chose his words carefully.

"I imagine so, other creatures were created by the 3 Dragons which went and created other. The cycle won't stop even now that they are gone."

"Gone?"

"Balance was broken," BlackWarGreymon said simply, "The different races, humans, Digimon, all were tainted by evil. Wars started, the Great Destroyer brought the end to those whose end had come naturally. War meant unnatural death; unnatural death meant the Balance was destroyed sending the Great Destroyer into an irreversible rage. He raised an army of dark beasts, determined to destroy all that was, his brother raised an army of light to fight back. Their sister tried to stop the battle and was slain, by her own brother driven mad by the evil of the very creatures they had created," BlackWarGreymon paused, as though taking a moment of silence for the now dead Gods.

"What happened after that?" Seto was curious as to how the story ended.

* * *

If you want to know what happens leave a review! I'll keep writing if I get 10 reviews, and to you Yu-Gi-Oh fans, please let me know if I've portrayed Atem, Mana and Seto in the right way as these are the main humans. If you wanna know review and hopefully I'll write more soon

 


	5. Gods and Gardens II

**Firstly a great big THANK YOU to the Guardion of Darkness for my first positive review. I can't stand not putting more of my story on FanFiction and my first good review decided it! I hope anyone who reads this like Chapter 6 as this is where Seto meets Princess Sasami for the first time. Thanks again for the review and hope you like the new ones **

* * *

"In her death roes she rose into the sky and in turn slew her tortured brother, the ensuing flux of energy not only destroyed them but also took the life of their brother, our God Supremedramon-"

"Forgive me for asking this, but if they were all siblings does that not make them all your Gods?" Shada had found his was back and found himself interested in the story with Mana and Isis alongside.

"Yes it does, we pray to them all. To the Grand Dragon of Light for new life, and to the Great Destroyer for a new beginning. However, Supremedramon made his home in this world, and it was he who made all Digimon. Of course we respect each of our deities, but Supremedramon will always be first in our hearts for giving us life."

"Thank you for sharing your history with us," Atem bowed his head.

"And I thank you for listening; perhaps you will also tell us of this 'Ra' we know your people look to?" BlackWarGreymon returned his compliment.

"I'd be honoured."

"Pharaoh Atem!" Durahan called. "His Majesty was called away on another matter, and won't be back until later this evening. We apologize and offer you and your court a place to rest until then."

"Of course and we thank you," Atem understood the pressures of being a king also.

"Dinner will be served shortly a servant will come fetch you, until then please feel free to have a look around the Royal Gardens. LadyDevimon!"

Atem, Seto and Shada instantly froze at the name and watched; their eyes wide with horror as the same demon from the forest rose slowly out of a shadow on a nearby wall like a demon servant of Anubis himself.

"Well, hello again," she said slyly to the dumbstruck humans before kneeling next to the Royal Knight Digimon. "How may I serve you Prince GrandKnightmon?"

"THIS CREATURE IS YOUR SERVANT!" Seto demanded his eyes blazing at the Fallen Angel Digimon.

"No, not I. She serves King Silverbolt alone, and she was sent to seek you out before."

"She did more than seek us out, she attacked us!" Shada's hand closed around the Millennium Relic.

"And she stole an infant . . . creature!" Seto clutched his Millennium Rod while his gaze never left LadyDevimon's.

"Infant? Oh, you mean Ryo-Ohki," Durahan whistled suddenly and in a small flash that same tiny creature was beside him and didn't even bat an eye at LadyDevimon despite what had happened before. And when the humans didn't respond clearly in shock at seeing the little one safe, "King Silverbolt's ways are . . . some would say odd but always effective. He wanted to be sure that you were worthy of calling yourselves our allies-"

"So he sent a demon to attack us?" Isis asked eyeing the black, red-eyed 'demon' warily.

"No! If you recall she never sought you out, you found her. And you acted in precisely the way that we had hoped," and when they each raised an eyebrow, "Think about it, you chose to put your own lives in danger, you in particular," he nodded in Seto's direction, "To save the life of a creature you had no reason to protect. You could have chosen to keep walking, but you proved yourselves to brave and true, and that Pharaoh will do so much more than any words either of our races know."

"So . . . we were tested and we passed correct?" Isis inquired.

"Yes, and the instant he returns King Silverbolt seeks a meeting with you. Until then feel free to rest and accept some Digital World hospitality. Perhaps a simple walk of the gardens or-"

"Is there food?" Mana chimed in.

"MANA! How inappropriate!" Shada scolded.

"No it's perfectly alright; the meal will be prepared soon. Please follow me if you wish to dine now, and you?" he asked when Seto didn't follow.

"I was curious about the Royal Gardens."

"Oh yes, you know the way? Good, just try not to get lost," and with that the tall Knight Digimon strode away with Mana right behind him.

"If you don't mind Pharaoh a meal wouldn't go unappreciated right now," Isis bowed her head and followed Mana and a begrudging Shada who decided to follow Mana and Isis and make certain the young magician-in-training didn't cause any trouble.

"Seto?" Atem asked as he started back to the Royal Gardens.

The Pharaohs' cousin followed him back down the grand staircase and into the lush, green gardens. The sun was setting slowly by this time and it gave the trees different shades of emerald. And slowly bright white flowers started to unfurl in the setting light instead of closing in the dimming light.

"Seto?"

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"You can't keep on blaming yourself," and when Seto started to ask, "For Kisara. It was your-I mean it was Akhenaden's fault not yours. You shouldn't blame yourself for-"

"But I do Pharaoh," he said as they stopped for a moment in a clearing right before some white stairs and rested an arm on the white marble wall that separated the outline of the upper gardens from the lower.

Then his blue eyes saw something, or rather _someone_ standing by an ancient-looking tree with a swing on it on a cliff overlooking the great lake below. . .


	6. Song of the Silent Princess

Even from a distance Seto was instantly aware of her beauty. She stood an elegant five foot six, making her taller than Atem yet shorter than Seto. Her most striking features was her long sapphire blue hair, a colouring no woman he had ever seen before had. Her skin wasn't a tanned colour like that of himself or anyone in Egypt, but with the bountiful source of shade he wasn't too surprised that her skin bore an almost creamy white colouring.

"Meow!" a sharp cry startled Seto out of his observations and the same creature that Durahan had called 'Ryo-Ohki' dashed between (and startled) the two humans and ran to the young woman.

The tiny animal started pawing at her leg hidden beneath a luxurious white silk dress that hugged every curved of her perfect slim body and Seto blushed as he had only just set eye on this woman. He noticed that there was no back on her dress between her shoulders and waist and decided it was due to the humid climate.

She turned her head to the side so that now Seto could see her face, two long strands of hair hung on either side of her face framing it prettily. He could just see a birthmark (he assumed) covered by her bangs on her forehead.

But her eyes . . . those were what made Seto's heart both leap for some reason he couldn't explain and sink at the same time. Her eyes were tired, and sad. She bore the look of one whose heart had been shattered by grief; she bore the look of loss much like Seto when Kisara was killed . . .

"Meow! Meow-meow?" the tiny animal mewed up at her.

She shook her head slowly, almost as though she were in a daze and returned her gaze to the now almost completely set sun. Her hand slowly grasped the rope of the old swing, as though remembering lost memories and slowly, not realising she was being watched, started to sing in a sad yet still melodious voice:

(I just want to reiterate that I DO NOT own this song or any of the songs I've used in this story, and for those of you that know it I've tweaked the words to suit her situation slightly, it's called 'Promise of the Setting Sun' by Melissa Fahn. Again I DO NOT own this song, but I can dream can't I?)

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness,

We can find the path that leads us home,

And on the way you'll maybe, sing me a song?"

Memories flashed through her mind, a time of innocence and happiness with her family . . .

"Promise that you always will be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,

Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away all my bluest days,"

And times with her younger sibling that were so cruelly snatched away too soon . . . tears started to form in her ocean blue orbs as she sang . . .

"How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night,

Can I still watch over you like a sun in the sky?

Are you all alone or standing in the light?

I wish that I could, maybe sing you a song . . . tonight . . ."

Seto felt his heart break for the young woman who was in such obvious pain, and for a brief instant he wanted to-

"WOW! Your voice is brilliant!" a familiar voice yelled excitedly.

The woman swung around at the sound and upon seeing the strangers gazing at her swung back around and raised her arms to the sky before long silvery-white wings grew out of her back and in an instant she and Ryo-ohki was gone from their sight.

"MANA!" Seto raged at the shorter woman had appeared next to he and the Pharaoh while munching a strange-looking kind of bread.

"Hey what did I do? I said her voice was great, what's wrong with that?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU SCREAMED IT LIKE AN OTHER-WORLDLY DEMON THAT'S WHAT!" Seto felt his patience shatter.

"Seto calm down! Mana meant no harm," Isis tried to defend the younger magician.

"Well," a new older female voice said prompting the group to whirl around, "I see you've met my daughter?"

'So this is her mother?' Seto thought taking in the obviously not human woman's appearance.

(For you Monster Rancher fans, just so you know Granity doesn't have that bikini-look anymore, she's dressed like a Queen obviously and I've changed her hair and eye colouring a bit for her part in my story).

The older woman stood exactly six feet tall, being able to look Seto and Shada directly in the eye. Her skin was slightly more tanned than her daughter, and she shared the same beautiful blue eyes and hair, granted her hair was lighter than her daughter's and cut and styled to be shoulder-length. Unlike her daughter she wore what would look like an Earth-style kimono. The pale sky blue top covering her arms to the wrists and was decorated with what even Mana could tell was a design of the Grand Dragon of Light. The lower half was a long matching skirt going down to just above her ankles.

They then noticed her other features, two short front-facing horns sat on top of her head and were a nice shade of pewter-blue to compliment her hair and two feathery wings of the same colour were folded neatly behind her back.

"Please accept Mana's apology, she wasn't thinking-" Seto started.

"Hey! I was too! I said her voice was nice!"

The older woman laughed heartily, "I can see why my brothers-in-law liked you."

"Brothers-in-law?" they all repeated.

"Oh my apologies, Pharaoh Atem," she placed her hand palm flat over her heart and bowed her head, the greeting used in her world, "I am the first born Princess of the Royal Digimon Family, and wife to King Silverbolt, I am known by those who know me as 'Granity'."

"Queen Granity," Atem repeated the gesture, "I am honoured by your hospitality and apologize for my friend's . . . enthusiasm misguided though it was."

"It's perfectly okay, my daughter hasn't been one for company as of late," Granity's eyes saddened like her daughters.

"Your Majesty?" Isis asked with concern.

Granity laughed softly wiping away a tear, "It's been . . . six months now, and it still stabs at my heart like a Snimon's blade to talk about . . . Sorry I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me, it's just . . . our daughter is the eldest. But seven years ago we bore another child, a son, so much like his father in his youth. Always getting into mischief and such . . ." she laughed sadly and stopped herself from crying.

"Your son passed away?" Seto asked gently.

"No, he was taken from us by the monster you humans call 'Zorc'," her gentle voice turned harsh as she said the monster's name.

Atem and Seto must've bore the same look of confused shock because she went on:

"He came here, before he went to your world summoned by the Dark Priest," Seto knew she was referring to his father and felt immediately ashamed, "Our daughter and our son . . . our Torn, were right there," she gestured to the swing her daughter had been standing by. "When it came, they had no chance to flee. I don't doubt Torn would've fought fang and claw for his older sister even though he knew what would happen. When we arrived, you can't see it but if you were to look over the edge of this cliff you would see the beast's claw marks as deep into the stone as a mountain is high . . . We knew what had happened when we saw his sister kneeling looking over the side in just . . . shock isn't even close to the look she had in her eyes . . . We knew Torn must've stood there in front of her, protecting her right until-" she stopped and fought back tears fiercely.

"We're truly sorry, we had no idea Zorc came here first," Seto reached out and took the Digimon Queen's hand trying to comfort her.

"Six months," Granity said softly meeting his gaze, "and she hasn't spoken a word, not one to anyone. Not her father or I, not even Ryo-Ohki her most treasured friend. I know she feels guilt, I also know she mustn't look it but she is a capable fighter. She's older and she felt that it was she who should've died protecting Torn, she'll never forgive herself. We thought the shock had made her mute but . . . one night a short while later I heard what I thought was music and found her here, sitting in the swing that she used to bring her brother to. And . . . I don't know if your people believe this Pharaoh, but I swear I saw my son's spirit standing beside her. He can feel her sorrow and wants to comfort her, let her know he's in a safer place. She won't ever accept she wasn't to blame, even if Supremedramon himself told her. My daughter may not have been hurt but she's dying Pharaoh!" Granity finally let tears fall, tears for her son and daughter that she'd been holding back for so long, "Of course," she regained her composure, "I want this union more than anything, to shield other mothers from this pain. But . . . I know this is asking so much of you, if any of you can just find a way, any way to make my daughter smile again I will gladly pledge my power to your kingdom for the rest of my natural life!"

Everyone, even Shada felt for the Digimon Queen. But Seto, having felt a similar loss, not close to losing a child but a loss regardless, felt compelled to do as she asked for both the sake of her and her daughter.

"I promise," Atem started, "We shall try in any way we can, to bring your daughter back into the light of her family."

"You're a truly noble one Atem; I know my husband will respect you just for saying the words."

"CHEOW!" a sharp cry rang out and in a blur a larger white creature, exactly like Ryo-Ohki but lunar white in colour appeared by the Queen's side.

The white one mewed sharply up at the Queen before racing off in the direction Seto thought the Princess had gone.

"My husband has returned; shall we?" she started to lead the group back towards the castle.

"Um, your majesty?" Mana started and when Granity looked at her, "Um, I know this will sound strange but what exactly was that?"

"Do you mean Ken-Ohki? He's my husband's Cabbit," and when Mana tilted her head, "my husband wanted a small, swift creature that could deliver news and remain undetected so he created something with the agility and fleet of foot that only a Rabbitmon could possess and the stealth and dexterity of a Jaguarmon. He made Ken-Ohki when we were married to deliver messages to me, and when our daughter was born he made Ryo-Ohki to watch over her. Ryo-Ohki hasn't left her side, say for today as Ken-Ohki wasn't available for the . . . test."

Seto instantly felt guilty for the bereaved Princess that her only friend had left her simply for them to prove themselves but shook it off with one final glance at the spot where she's stood before he followed the rest of the group back to the castle and into the throne room . . .

**My longest chapter so far! To any readers please review and let me know what you think of my OCs, especially King Silverbolt and Princess Sasami. And I know not much is known about Seto in his Egyptian past life but I hope I portrayed him as good as he is in the TV show. Any fans of High Priest Seto keep reading as we see what a great guy he was **


	7. King Silverbolt's Gift

**Pharaoh Atem, **a great booming voice spoke without actually speaking in Atem's mind**, I was most impressed to hear about your sealing away the beast that took our son. It would appear you're not alone, there are spirits following you, why?**

"We summon these spirits to protect ourselves; we have nowhere close to the power you and your people are born with."

**You think me powerful when you have never set eyes on me? **the voice in the human's heads sounded amused.

"Of course, the few of your people who spoke to us spoke of you with nothing but the greatest respect," Atem's eyes scanned the low lit spacious room for the source of the voice.

**And you believe them? What makes you think they're not simply afraid of me?**

"There was no fear in any of the voices of your people, nor was there in the voice of your wife."

**Oh?**

"You've lost your son to the monster that took one of my most loyal friends; you wouldn't mourn if you didn't have a good heart."

The voice chuckled,** You humans, **he mused, **You have no powers of your own, no way of reading the thoughts of those around you like I. You simply trust those you put your faith in, and I must say Pharaoh, you were wise to choose this time.**

And the padding of heavy feet down the steps from the throne alerted them to his presence for the first time, and they were instantly in awe (and even a few of them were terrified) of the amazing form of the Digimon King.

He towered a full five feet over Atem, (granted the last two feet was his wild waving mane of hair) and was nothing like his two brothers-in-law.

His body was that of a _very_ large muscled man, and he wore a silver kimono style outfit matching that of his wife only in silver and he wore pants, both were decorated with the markings they had seen Supremedramon wear in the portrait. His hands were again larger than a human man's and covered in a fine coat of white fur, his feet they'd noticed as he descended to them were bare and were those of a dragon, taloned with each big claw curved and tapped against the steps as he walked and bore the same white fur. Their attention next went to the long curved tail that he held high above and behind his head, it had no fur but covered in hard silver scales and the tip had three blades like a tripod that snapped together reflexively and Atem had no intention of making the Digimon King angry enough to be on the receiving end of it. His face; was that of a human male again. His skin had no white fur and was more tanned than his wife or daughter, his silver eyes gleamed and the slits that were his pupils widened as he focused on the smaller humans. His wild waving mane of silver hair was his finest feature; it reached down to his ankles and stood proud framing his face like a crown.

Of course he had a crown, a three-pronged one exactly like Supremedramon and the scar over his left eye let them know he was not one to simply let others do the fighting.

"Your hospitality honours us King Silverbolt," Atem placed his hand over his heart as Queen Granity had to him, "And please know you will receive no trouble from us during our stay here, however long you let us remain."

Silverbolt tilted his head slightly, **I should probably warn you-**

Atem's eyes widened.

**Keep that up and the males of this world shall mistake you for a Queen!** he laughed heartily, and when Atem started to ask, **Yes, we use that greeting, but only the females place their palms on their hearts, the males make a fist like so, he made a fist and placed it over his heart.**

Atem smiled and returned the gesture, thankful in the knowledge that Silverbolt at least had a sense of humour.

**On behalf of the Digital World, welcome to you and your court**, the large Digimon extended his hand and shook the hand of the smaller human.

"Your Highness, please know that this alliance will not only benefit our people but also-" Silverbolt's raised hand cut off Shada's attempt at first negotiations.

**You mentioned you lost two friends before? These friends were dear to you, were they not?**

Atem remembering Silverbolt could read minds only nodded.

**Then as a gift to your people, I give back to you that which was taken!**

Silverbolt's hair lit up shining brilliantly in the low evening light, and slowly as they watched two long silver wings, each over 20 feet in length flared out of his back.

Granity who had stood beside her husband watched as though this was no unusual occurrence.

And slowly, a small spark of light was extracted from each of them, which Silverbolt focused into his hands and focused his internal lightning into it creating a massive burst of light and when it settled:

"MAHAAD!" Mana cried out racing forwards.

"KALIM!" Isis ran into her loves' arms.

And as sure as they were standing there, in front of them now stood the brave soul who had become the Dark Magician to save his Pharaoh, as did Kalim who sacrificed himself to give Pharaoh Atem another chance in battle, stood in front of them exactly as they remembered them.

There were tears between the reunited friends, words of amazement and disbelief and all Atem could say to the Digimon King was:

"Thank you, I have no idea how you were able to do this but thank you on behalf of my friends and myself."

Silverbolt laughed, So easily impressed you humans, it's no great feat in my family. Supremedramon himself made me to carry on his legacy, he blessed me with the light he himself wielded before his death.

And before anyone could ask:

This power lets me bring back those who were taken, before their time had come. No, he sensed the question Isis was about to ask, I tried, our son can never be returned to us. It was his time, however badly it pains me I must accept that, he put a muscled arm around his wife in a gesture of comfort for them both.

"I don't know how we are here," Mahaad started.

"But we know we have you to thank, that much I know for certain," Kalim bowed to the King and Queen.

**You and your friends are all welcome; I know you will have much to catch up on so we will talk about the alliance tomorrow. Until then, please join us for dinner won't you?**

"We'd be honoured," Seto answered on the group's behalf.

"You bet we would be!" Mana agreed cheerily clearly still hungry which made Seto put a hand to his forehead and made the Royal Digimon laugh heartily.

"Please accept a change of clothes while you're here; I doubt your attire would be warm enough in our climate, LadyDevimon?" she called.

And again, the dark Digimon rose out of the shadows.

"Yes my Queen?" she bowed before the taller female.

"Kindly show our guests to their rooms, then you are dismissed for the evening."

"Thank Rah," Mana whispered to Isis.

"I can hear you, you do know that don't you?" LadyDevimon glared at the shorter human female who cowered behind Mahaad. "Don't worry, I don't eat meat. Even if I did you're far too scrawny to satisfy me!"

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" Mana retorted.

"King Silverbolt, will your daughter be joining us? I fear we may have frightened her before," Seto asked about the beautiful sapphire-haired female.

**No, she prefers to stay in the gardens in the evening where she can be alone**, Seto could tell he felt sad for his daughter.

"Unless one of you would care to ask her, perhaps she would reconsider?" Granity asked Seto and his friends.

_My Love_, Silverbolt started.

And their eyes met changing expressions as though trading a mental conversation.

Silverbolt groaned softly when they were done, as though used to losing arguments like this with his wife.

**I apologize if it sounded like you had to make our daughter smile for this alliance to go ahead. But I must agree with my beloved, no one in this world has been able to bring back her smile, perhaps you creatures from another world can?**

And when they all nodded Silverbolt quickly scanned each of their faces and stopped his gaze on Seto.

"Me?" Seto was taken aback.

"Excellent, I agree Seto you must try at least," Seto knew Atem wanted him to meet the young woman having seen the way he was looking at her before.

"Perhaps Isis would be better suited to-"

"No Seto, the Pharaoh and King Silverbolt chose you and I will not go against our King's wishes."

"Why didn't you ask me!" Mana demanded.

"Because you're the one that frightened her off in the first place!" Shada snapped shortly.

"Our daughter does not scare so easily," Granity corrected him, "Ever since . . . then, she just prefers to be alone with her thoughts. But she's a young woman in the morning of her life and she shouldn't be alone especially now. Won't you please do this for us?"

Seto couldn't help but feel slightly blackmailed after remembering they had brought back Mahaad, but a big part of him still wanted to meet this young Princess face to face.

"What is your daughter's name?" Seto asked knowing he was beaten.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask her that yourself," Granity shook her head.

"But if she doesn't talk then-"

"For Rah's sake Mana no more idiotic questions!" again Shada cut her off and Mana stuck her tongue out at him.


	8. Princess Sasami

Seto then chose to take his leave if anything to get away from the faces that was unfolding. He retraced his steps all the way down to the spot where he had seen the vision of loveliness.

He stopped shaking his head.

"What's wrong with me?" he said aloud, resting his arms on the same spot on the wall where he had stood before.

Her beauty was amazing; he couldn't and wouldn't deny that. But for one thing, she wasn't human, although say for the wings and her extremely rare colouring no one would know unless told.

He considered perhaps he was trying to replace the guilt he felt for Kisara by focusing on the grieving Princess, and immediately felt guilty and considered simply returning to the palace and telling the King and Queen he couldn't find her. It was true at that moment, but Silverbolt would most likely know he was lying and decided to try the less dangerous option.

In a moment of what he considered morbid curiosity, he remembered the Queen's story about the marks in cliff. He descended the stairs, passing the swing and felt his heart ache for the young boy who had sacrificed himself for his beloved sister.

He reached the end and cautiously, as though expecting Zorc to be lying in wait leaned over the side and of course, there they were. 5 deep gouges in the solid white stone, as deep as a mountain is high like the Queen had said. He leaned back and took a deep breath while leaning against the tree.

Remembering his own near-death experience with Zorc, he could only try to imagine a boy, a child standing against the beast right until those wicked talons came down and-

'No wonder she was traumatised,' he thought sadly deciding to head in the direction he had seen her fly.

Those wings, the wings of an angel he had thought. Not long and wide like her fathers', but rather shorter yet more slender, he realized then that that was the reason for the low back on her dress.

Suddenly the evening turned dark, and now the moonlight lit his way. He looked up and saw the bright white moon, and just behind it was the Earth, his home.

As he walked he saw the daytime flowers closing, and now the bright white flowers he'd seen before were now in full bloom gleaming prettily in the silver light.

There was an aura in this place, of calm and safety. It didn't surprise him that she felt safe here, yet at the same time he thought she must've developed mixed feelings for the beautiful place after what had happened to her brother.

He stopped, listening for something he knew he had heard and sure enough he heard that same soft voice singing softly. Rounding a corner silently yet swiftly, he glanced around a great tree and sure enough there she was knelt at the edge of the same great lake and thought he must've gone downhill to get here but couldn't remember.

She stopped singing her song as soon as he arrived, though hadn't seen him yet. The baby Lugia from before was curled up on her knee and she was stroking its feathers softly, giving the infant comfort and warmth.

His eyes widened as he noticed the two great beasts that were behind and in front of her. The one in the water; was a large blue whale looking animal, a deep blue, deeper than her hair in colour. White spots and its white underbelly could been seen from a distance, red markings lined the sides of its head and the two wide three-tipped fins and its luminous yellow eyes blinked up at the young woman.

(If I didn't describe it good enough, I've put a Kyogre in this story).

The one that was on land, was a physical replica of the infant curled up in her lap, but very different in colouring. It was tall, easily twice Seto's height and was a dark black-violet in colour. The feathers on its back and over its eyes were the same deep blue as the infant but were obviously longer and sharper and its eyes unlike the infant's were a dark red and reminded him of Zorc.

(Again, one of my favourite monsters, this is Dark Lugia from Pokémon XD).

Dark Lugia folded its wings neatly and settled next to hear, its tail encircling her and the infant protectively. The Kyogre flicked its tail restlessly; she reached out and patted its smooth wet skin. The infant whined loudly, and gave her the biggest smile it could (with its eyes).

She smiled sadly but nodded, closing her eyes and beginning a new song:

(For you gamers, I know this is beyond sad but I think this song is sweet and decided to put it in my story. I don't know the title but it's the theme from the 'Dog Island' game, I know it's sad but this is a really sweet song).

"I always think of you,

And I'll try to cross the whole round ocean.

As long as the stars are guiding me,

I don't know how much time I need . . ."

Seto found himself mesmerised by her voice and shifted himself to listen more closely he snapped a branch which rang out like a warning bell.

"!" Dark Lugia shrieked fiercely its head whipping around and glaring in Seto's direction.

Kyogre's growl was muffled by the water but it thrashed its fins in an equally sharp warning sending spray more than ten feet into the air.

And as Dark Lugia reared up ready to protect the young woman and the infant:

NO! a voice yelled out almost in despair.

Both beasts stopped immediately at the cry, and then giving Seto another death stare lowered their heads submissively.

Then the human High Priest finally met her face to face, she eyed him with fear and suspicion in her eyes. He didn't blame her, the last time a stranger appeared her brother was killed.

"I'm sorry," he started.

He was for her brother, for her pain and for startling her.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I mean you no harm. I'm a friend; you don't have to fear me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as though she was insulted.

"Of course," she tilted her head, "You saw the beast, and I did also. After that nothing would be able to scare you again, would it?"

No reply.

He noticed her scanning him over and he saw her eyes stop at the Millennium Rod he had raised as defence when Dark Lugia threatened to strike.

Her gaze narrowed again, she knew this item this human held was powerful. And she was still wary of anyone she didn't know.

Ignoring the warning hiss from Dark Lugia he stepped forwards to just in front of her, she stopped Lugia from taking a warning bite out of him with a hand touching its head.

He held the Millennium Item out to her, letting her know he had no intention of using it. She was curious, and reached out. But the instant her fingers touched it she whipped her hand away as though she'd been burned.

Yes, the item was powerful and it felt familiar. It felt like the beast that had taken her brother . . . taken Torn . . .

Seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes her quickly explained:

"No! Please, I know what you're thinking. But this item has nothing to do with Zorc, it was used by a mad man to summon him but that's all I swear to you."

She eyed him warily unconvinced, and looked as though she might take flight again.

"Alright, watch me," he turned and walked back to the tree and set item amidst the tree roots safely and returned to stand in front of her. "It's alright, it won't hurt you."

She felt safer now that the 'dark item' was away from her, and turned her gaze from its resting place to the tall human male before her.

Seto was just about a foot taller from her and she did feel intimidated, especially since the blue cobra head dress he wore made him look even taller.

He was amused when he saw her looking at his head dress and as a further gesture slowly reached and took it off and handed it to her, their hands brushing each other slightly.

Holding the Egyptian headwear in her hands she turned it slightly and held it closer examining the golden snake and he saw her eyes had a look of recognition in them.

"No," he startled her out of her thoughts, "That isn't your deity; it's an animal from my world. It's called a cobra, they're long and thin, and when they're angered they rear up and strike out at you," he made gestures with his hand as her spoke again startling her as he mimicked a cobra striking.

She in turn found herself intrigued by the tall man. She was used to only Digimon males, but for a human she knew he had an impressive physique. His shoulders were broad even his slender arms were muscled, and his face and those deep sky blue eyes . . . she thought there was no male with eyes like that.

These thoughts went through her mind while she was examining his head dress, and she scolded herself for these feelings, still feeling she wasn't worthy of any affection after her 'failure'.

She handed the item back to him and he put it back on, covering his chestnut brown hair again. They were curious about each other, but were he wasn't about to destroy the trust he'd only just built with her.

"You have a lovely voice," she blushed at his comment, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, would you mind finishing your song? I would like to hear the end?"

She eyed him uncertainly, still not wanting to speak. Yet a part of her, for reasons she couldn't explain wanted to sing for him. And after a glance at him, she settled down with the baby Lugia still on her lap, and he sat on the ground beside her and listened as she started to sing softly from where she left the song off:

"My dreams sometimes look so far away,

And I feel like I am lost,

There are angels all around me,"

He closed his blue eyes, listening to every soft, melodious syllable that she sang.

"They give me faith and hope with wings to fly,

And I have to fly right now,

To the skies to find tomorrow,"

"I keep calling you,

But there's no answer from you,

I'm drifting all by myself,

So many tears are falling down . . ."

"I always think of you,

And I'll try to cross the whole round ocean.

As long as my stars are guiding me,

I don't know how much time I need . . ."

"It's a miracle we can find each other in this world,

Don't know how far it is to get there,

But we know we're always happy,

'Cause we're flying to look for a dream . . . together . . ."

"Beautiful," he breathed as she stopped, "Thank you for letting me listen."

He saw he smile not a small one like earlier, but a genuine happy smile.

"I apologise," and when she looked at him oddly, "For not asking you name, maybe I can guess it? Hmm, is it Mildred?"

Even she knew Earth names and made a face.

He laughed, "Okay no, Diana?"

She shook her head.

"Celestine?"

Again she shook her head and he sighed trying to think.

Sasami, a soft voice said to his mind without speaking.

"Sasami?" he murmured and when she nodded her head happily he smiled, "Sasami, that's very beautiful, alright Sasami . . ."

She waited for him to go on.

"My Pharaoh, my friends and I will be joining your family for a meal. Would you like to join us?"

Small growls made the small Lugia look at her stomach and squawked at it making her blush.

He chuckled, "That's a yes then?"

She nodded, and as he stood he offered her his hand. The feeling as they touched was indescribable to her, and to him.

Sasami set the small Lugia down which yawned and raced off into the undergrowth and after a moment Dark Lugia shuffled off and with a small spout of water Kyogre submerged leaving the man and the young woman alone.

He smiled gently at her, letting her know she could trust him and she returned the gesture before walking ahead. She stopped and picked up the Millennium Rod and held it out for him.

"Thank you Princess," he said softly making her smile lightly and he thought he'd seen her cheeks redden but wasn't sure.

They passed through the pathway now darkened by the trees' shadows, but as they moved to pass by the old tree on the cliff she stopped as did he.

Seto could see her eyes close before she wrapped her arms around herself, he would've sworn to Rah above that he could feel the grief emanating from her slender body and was fearful seeing the place would cause her to flee back into the depths of the forest.

"It's alright Princess, I'm here with you," he said softly and when she looked up at him with saddened eyes he instinctively offered her his arm.

She knew this wasn't exactly proper etiquette between two people who had barely known one another for barely more than an hour, but she just wanted someone, _anyone_ for comfort and slowly wrapped both of her slender arms around his and held onto him feeling his warmth and unbeknownst to him (and even surprising herself) by memorising his scent.

The pair began walking again, he noticed she held his arm yet kept her body from touching him in any way. Yes, she was a proper princess and was raised as such. Of course she wasn't interested in such frivolity, especially so soon after such a tragic loss.

Seto knew without her saying anything that she was lonely, and to be alone and in such pain had obviously made her fragile and yes, she most definitely needed her family right now.

The final few steps up to the two great doors came surprisingly quickly, and before he could move to do so she simply stepped forwards and with one arm shoved the two doors open. He couldn't help but marvel at her surprising strength.

'Remember Seto, her mother said she's a fighter,' he reminded himself as he followed her through the doors.

"I should change into my new attire, I wouldn't want to offend your family for being so gracious," he said politely.

A single nod was her reply and she turned to leave, but then turned back to him and laid her palm over her heart.

He knew it wasn't a greeting and also knew what she was trying to say.

"No thank _you_ for the songs, and for the quiet company. I doubt I'll be having the same luxury if Mana is allowed to practice her magic in your kingdom!" he laughed jokingly.

All Sasami could do was tilt her head at him.

'It won't be that easy Seto, idiot,' his inner voice scolded him.

"Goodbye for now Princess Sasami," he bowed his head at her and turned to go to the guest chambers.

'Goodbye.'

He whirled around only to find her already gone and decided it was due to hunger or the humidity or both.

Her room overlooked the royal gardens; she could always see the whole garden from there even at night on account of the moon being so close. While changing into a royal white kimono, she preyed.

Preyed to Supremedramon for forgiveness . . . For the forgiveness of her family, of her younger brother, for the agonizing guilt to fade but most of all she preyed that her foolish heart with these strange feelings for this human would leave her alone in her now silent world of suffering . . .


	9. Dinner is Served

Somehow she willed herself to finish dressing and made her way to the dining hall where her family and the human visitors were.

**(Another Note: I DO NOT own Lillim, Pixie, Poison, Big Blue, Durahan, Tiger or Grey Wolf. I just always figured Granity, Lillim, Poison and Pixie looked so much alike they could be sisters and Big Blue and Durahan were with Pixie and Poison in the series. Also in my story, Granity and Pixie are entirely different women and were never merged).**

They'd already met her 3 Aunts, Princess Lillim 2nd Princess of the Royal Family and her husband BlackWarGreymon. Princess Poison 3rd Princess of the Royal Family and her husband General Durahan and finally the youngest of the 4 Princess Pixie who was married to a BlueGolemon nicknamed 'Big Blue'.

"Hey Hon," her eldest Aunt greeted her with an affectionate hug, "What are you doing here? You don't want to be stuck in here with a bunch of royal stiffs-oh Shada! Pharaoh!" she smiled quickly at the two men who approached.

Not saying a word she reflexively placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head to the Pharaoh and the other male.

"It's an honour to meet you face to face Princess, I apologize for the _disruption_ before," Shada threw a backward glance at Mana.

"Hey! I was giving her a compliment!" Mana started to argue before Mahaad stopped her, then to Sasami, "Really sorry about that, but your voice is great! Maybe you could sing for us later-"

"Mana!" that familiar warm voice cut her off and she was glad to see Seto there. "Why don't you take a seat next to Isis?"

"Humph! Everybody yells at me when I don't say thank you and then when I do! I can't win either way!" she ranted quietly.

Atem chuckled at the younger woman's antics and moved to take his seat on King Silverbolt's right side.

"You coming Hon?" Lillim asked her niece before casting Seto a brief glance. "You can bring him if you want?" she whispered playfully causing her niece to instantly blush and quickly take a seat beside her mother.

"No idea how you did it human," Lillim whispered.

"I'm sorry Princess Lillim?" he was confused.

"None of that 'Princess' stuff with me, it's Lillim simple as that. She only returns to the castle to sleep, of course I'm grateful she's here, but it also means I owe my younger sister a bet now!" she sounded annoyed then laughed at his expression, "Relax Seto, like I said I have no idea how you did it, but-"

"Singing."

"What?"

"She let me listen to her sing and so I listened, her voice is-"

"We know, her father says the sun rises and sets just to hear her song. If she knows she's being watched she stops right away, you must have somethin' special to have her sing for you."

"She wasn't singing for me Prince-I mean Lillim, I asked her to finish her song that was all."

"Not too sure about the rest of ya," she said casually, "The older woman's obviously never had a male in her life, the younger one obviously can't tell an incantation from palpitation-"

Seto fought the urge to laugh as she went on

"-the ones my brother-in-law brought back I think are still getting used to being alive, the other taller male obviously has a Flymon up his nose about something or other and your Pharaoh seems like a genuinely great King."

"And myself?" he dreaded to ask.

"You? You managed to actually get close enough for my niece to sing for you, I know," she raised a hand when Seto tried to amend, "She hasn't been the same since, she used to sing all the time. Now? We're lucky if we hear her hum a few notes. I don't know what you did human," she said again, "But I know my sister will thank you for it," and with that she turned and took her seat by her husband.

And when Seto looked for a place to seat himself:

"Right there's okay Hon," Lillim again called gesturing to a conveniently empty seat next to a now startled Sasami.

He took his seat without a word, just knowing Atem had something to do with this as his cousin sent him a brief smile from the other side of the table.

**May I welcome and thank our new allies for joining us here tonight, and may the light of the Three Dragons bring this union nothing but good fortune. To us! **King Silverbolt stood and made a toast.

They repeated his last phrase and sipped their drink, a fruit wine of some sort.

"I trust everything is to you and your courts' liking Pharaoh?" Queen Granity asked him casually.

"Everything is wonderful and thank you so much again," he raised his crystal glass to her.

"YOU BET!" Mana squealed happily, and before Shada could remind her of her manners, "I don't know why you keep saying alcohol is bad Shada; this isn't bad it's good!"

"Maybe that's because there is no alcohol in it," Lillim's husband BlackWarGreymon sipped his through a parting in his helmet.

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack," he replied simply.

**We don't believe in such things, we've made due without them for our entire existence so it's unthinkable to have it now**, Silverbolt remarked then to Seto, **I'm told you're the cousin of Pharaoh Atem?**

"Yes your Majesty, through blood but I have done nothing to deserve the right."

Sasami was surprised by the tone of guilt in his voice but didn't show it on her face as she wasn't comfortable being so near to him like she was before, of course this _was not_ the forest and they _were not_ alone.

She scolded herself for thinking those things again as Atem started:

"That's nonsense and you know it is Seto, you were hidden among the people for your own safety. You struggled and worked hard and earned the right to be the High Priest of Egypt, your father was the one who lost the right not you."

Silverbolt mused to himself, 'Maybe I should stop worrying about this alliance after all . . .'

"You're truly the King's brothers?" Shada asked Tiger and Grey Wolf, the Tigeryxmon and GreyTigeryxmon brothers.

"Why do you ask?" no one was surprised when the large wolves replied.

"It's just you don't _look_ like his brothers," Mana answered before Shada could stop her.

Grey Wolf snorted, "Is that truly what you humans believe? That you must look alike to be brothers?" and before anyone could answer, "No we are not brothers by your world's standards, but we are brothers in our hearts and in our world that has just as much meaning as any blood ties."

"Now, now you two," Poison spoke up after looking to them, "We've all heard your 'heart is just as important' speech uh," she counted quickly, "It has to be at least 238 different times now!"

The two wolf brothers snorted and didn't press the matter.

Seto cast Sasami a glance as she sat quietly sipping her drink slowly, she looked as though she was used to her family discussions but of course now she didn't partake anymore.

"Darling," her mother said softly and when her daughter met her gaze, "You don't have to stay; it's wonderful that you were here. But you don't have to stay with all us old people," and when BlackWarGreymon started to retort, "Oh give it a rest, we all know you've been starting to grey for the last few months!"

This earned a few laughs, and a brief smile from the sapphire-haired princess but no more.

"Come on! In our world you could never get away with laughing at that! But it looks like your people have a sense of humour!" Mana again tried to get a conversation from the youngest Princess.

Sasami met Mana's gaze but just bowed her head in a goodbye gesture and she left.

"Wow, what did I say?" Mana whispered to Isis but Seto could still hear.

"Nothing Mana, but we are strangers and she is going through a very difficult time," Isis explained.

"I know but when Mahaad died I didn't have a break down," and after a raised eyebrow from Isis, "Okay I did but not for long, and I certainly didn't go mute-"

"If only," Seto muttered prompting a chuckle from both Shada and Kalim.

"-I think she might just be stuck up."

"ENOUGH!"

Seto's blue eyes blazed as he heard the broken Princess being mocked, even if only jokingly by Mana.

There was silence as all eyes fell on him.

"I apologize," he said quickly to Silverbolt and Granity, "It's been a long day."

"I agree," Atem was keen to avoid any trouble.

**Yes of course, you know the way?**

"Yes thank you your Majesties," Seto bowed his head before making a swift exit.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh," he said quietly, "I know Mana meant no real offence but I still felt so-" he stopped not really knowing what he had been feeling.

"It's alright Seto, you're both grieving. For different reasons yes, but you at least have a chance of understanding her pain and helping her-"

"I should never have agreed to that!"

The sharpness of his tone surprised them both.

"I can't give her any words of comfort, no consolation, _nothing_. Now I feel a great guilt in my heart-"

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"When I heard her sing, I just wanted her to keep singing and never stop. You can't even fathom the feeling of peace she gave me while she sang . . . and I _forgot_ all about her grief simply for my own peace of mind."

"No Seto, you did exactly as you should have done," Atem knew he needed to hear this, "You _listened_ to her, and she must have appreciated you just listening as she came back with you. She fled from us before, we're strangers in her home and she had no reason whatsoever to trust us. But she trusts _you_ Seto, maybe that's enough for both of you to cast away the shadows of sorrow from your hearts. You're right, I should never have forced you into the dilemma, whatever you choose please just do as your own heart tells you and no one not even Rah himself cannot blame you. Goodnight Seto," and Atem strode away leaving Seto in the dark hallway.


	10. Lost in Sorrow, Found with Compassion

He knew where his own room was from changing before and made his way through the moonlit corridors. Casting off the kimono he'd been given he lay on the unbelievably soft sheets of the large bed.

The room was large and spacious; he thought that perhaps even the whole of Egypt's people could fit inside but only jokingly. He was restless and couldn't think why, but willed himself to close his eyes and sleep.

A woman's voice screamed in his nightmare.

He couldn't see anything, all was in darkness but the swirling darkness manifested itself into an image of Zorc who raised his clawed hand ready to strike him down.

"TORN NO!" that same voice screamed out and that's when he saw him.

The child was indeed like his father, from the wings, claws and tail to the wild mane of hair only a light shade of blue like his mother.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER YOU UGLY-"

The giant claws silenced the boy forever.

And that same voice screamed out once again in pain and sorrow:

"TORN!"

In an instant he was awake and mopping the sweat from his brow. He knew what that was, he knew that for a reason he did not know he had seen Sasami's brother being slain and had felt her pain and guilt along with her in the dream.

_Now_ he could say he understood her pain and her guilt.

Shaking off the nerves of seeing Zorc's hideous form he got up to open the balcony doors and caught a glimpse of white wings whip by his room and into the darkness.

It was her . . . and she was in terrible pain.

Almost as though he had no control he threw his Egyptian robes on and jumped off the balcony using the Millennium Rod to let him land safely and raced off into the darkness.

The old tree on the cliff . . . not there.

The lakeside where'd she'd sang before . . . not there either.

He had no knowledge of this place, or her, and he had no idea where to find her. Yet something inside him will him to move deeper into the forest, away from the lakeside and to a place where he knew that if he didn't turn back soon he would become lost.

As he turned to head back he felt an agonizing pain in his chest, as though he was being crushed by an almighty force.

Blinding rage . . . unbelievable sadness and above yet neither of these feelings could compare to the unimaginable, soul crushing guilt . . .

It took him a moment to recover and to realize:

"It's you," he whispered to the darkness.

The fear of being lost was instantly replaced by an indescribable urge to find her, find her and . . .

He didn't finish the thought and will his feet to carry him to the place his heart told him he would find her.

Somehow his path had curved and he found himself at the lakeside again, but the feeling wouldn't let him look elsewhere and just like a mirage in the desert he spied another smaller path hidden by a curtain of flowering tree limbs. Without a second thought he pushed it aside and went on, until he saw her.

She sat on the ground beneath another large tree of some sort, the leaves and branches letting no moonlight touch her leaving her in darkness.

She had sensed his approach but she no longer cared. His arrival had made her feel strange emotions, emotions she would never allow herself to feel after she had failed Torn.

Not caring on iota for his presence she looked to the sky with her arms now wrapped around her knees, and her dazzling white wings folded protectively around herself she started to sing again. (once again I DO NOT own this song, this belongs to . . . I suppose Square Enix owns it because it was in Drakengard and again I felt it suited the situation).

But this time he heard only pain and suppressed guilt in her voice:

"Crimson lights the sky, the birds still asleep,

Like a dream, it shines from Heaven's safe keep,

Children's' songs we sung, as soft as the breeze,

Endless fields, our home, I long for those days . . ."

She closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky above:

"I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face,

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul coloured by love,

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die . . . down below,

I burn in a basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky,

Watching me, watching you . . ."

Seto took a seat on the large rock slightly behind and to the left of her and just kept listening as she once again let free the pain she had locked inside for so long:

"Silent black, the dawn, and time tells its tale,

Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives,

Look within the dark, as deep as you dare,

There inside you'll find destruction you seek . . ."

He was certain now; he truly could feel the pain emanating from her and hear it in every sorrowful note:

"I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face,

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul coloured by love,

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die . . . down below,

I burn in a basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky,

Watching me, watching you . . . watching me . . ."

A single tear slid down her face as she finished, closing her eyes and returning to her own silent world.

" . . . What can I say to you?" he asked softly. "What can I possible do to help you?"

At that Sasami rose swiftly to her feet and started to spread her wings, no longer wanting to be near the human.

"Wait!"

It took a moment for her to register what he had done, he had grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving . . . but more than that he was actually _touching_ her . . .

Gone were the feelings of slight happiness and curiousness she'd felt for him before, she felt only the darkness, her rage, sorrow, guilt . . . she only felt her own pain and she now turned it all on the taller human.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO HELP ME!" she screamed out.

Her tone was enough to make him let go, he had imagined her first spoken words to him to be ones of greeting not of the blind rage she had just let out . . .

She gasped, not believing she had done such a thing to a man who had only wanted to be a friend to her. Her heart heavy and her body drained, she folded her wings away into her back and slumped to the ground now more broken than before.

And _finally_ she allowed herself to truly cry for her younger brother, the wall she had built around her mind and heart shattering to pieces with every quiet sob . . .

Seto watched for a moment then slowly settled back down on the rock again beside her, and not caring if anyone called him a fool for even attempting to do so, he slowly put an arm around her shoulders.

The sensation of the comforting pressure only made the tears come faster, and just like him she no longer cared about 'what was proper' and let her upper body fall against his leg and covered her head as she cried into the Egyptian silk of his robe.

And again, she felt him touch her, one arm around her back and the other resting on her head, not moving just holding her . . . no one had ever touched her before, no one apart from an embrace from her family. And certainly, no male had ever touched her, or made her feel so safe . . . and loved . . .

Seto had no idea for how long he held her while she cried, he didn't care. All he knew was that at long last she was letting out her suppressed emotions that had been slowly eating away at her like a jackal at a dead animal.

She raised her head out of her folded arms and dried her eyes.

"Name . . ."

"What?"

"Your name . . . please," she said quietly.

"Seto."

"Why are you here Seto?" she started in the same quiet tone, "Not with your Pharaoh, here with me? I don't know how you can bear to be near me after the way I just-"

"Don't," his tone was almost sharp, then more softly, "Don't ever apologize for that, you've lost someone you cared for greatly. You feel responsible, but you shouldn't. Your Aunt said you used to sing all the time, don't let this tragedy take away your voice. The same voice that you used to sing for your younger brother, what would he say to you if he could right now? Torn knew you loved him, he knew you would've given your life but he protected you with his life so that you may live on. Don't let the last gift he gave you be for nothing."

Sasami contemplated his words for a moment, "You didn't answer me, why?"

"I heard your voice in my mind, the day you last saw him," he saw her lower her gaze, "You're keeping all this darkness inside you, it will kill you if you don't-"

"Would that be so bad?" her voice barely audible this time.

"ENOUGH!"

Seto stood and pulled her by her shoulders to meet his gaze.

"Your brother is gone, I am sorry for that I truly am. But _don't_ betray his last gesture of love to you by wishing yourself dead!"

'What am I thinking?' he stopped immediately after.

"I lost someone also, who died protecting me," he said gently this time, "I was like you, heartbroken that a life had been taken solely to protect mine. But . . . it won't hurt forever, it will get easier and eventually you will be able to think back and remember nothing but the happiness you and your brother shared. If you must remember his last day then remember this, he loved you so much he died for you. Please Princess, honour his memory and live your life."

"Why do you care so much, especially when we're not even of the same world?" this time he could hear suspicion in her voice.

"Truthfully, I don't know," the confession made her look at him strangely. "When I first saw you singing beneath the old tree on the ledge . . . it was as though I could feel it, your sadness, that terrible overwhelming guilt and . . . it was so much like my own," now her eyes widened, "I held my friend in my arms after she had died to save me . . . Pharaoh Atem was there but not even he can fathom what I'm feeling-"

Her eyes closed as she laughed sadly, "So it would appear as though we are not as different as I had imagined," her hands touched his which were still on her shoulders.

Instantly he let go blushing brilliantly, and the two just stood there looking to the brilliant white moon as though hoping for answers.

"I envy you," Seto whispered.

"How so?"

"Your wings, my people can only look to the skies and dream of being able to reach the clouds. All you have to do is think it and it is so, there have been so many times I wished I could just fly away and leave my troubles behind me-"

"I have the wings to fly, yet no matter how far or how fast I fly they will always find me. Believe me human, you are not missing anything too great."

"They're beautiful," he said softly again.

"Thank you," her cheeks reddened. "I can show you if you like?"

For her to ask him such a thing, made him feel honoured.

"It would be a privilege and an honour, if you would Princess."

Closing her eyes in concentration she willed her body to unfurl her long silver wings once more, not in panic as before though but slowly for him to see. As the two silvery wings stretched to their full length she folded them neatly behind her back.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you . . . let them out?" he wasn't sure how to put it and immediately blurted out, "Sorry! That was highly in-"

"It's alright," she had to smile at his flustered expression, "I know what you meant, and no it doesn't hurt me."

It was as though he forgot himself and reached out laying his palm flat on her folded wing, which was warm and its feathers were as soft as the finest Egyptian silk.

His touch made her gasp, no male had ever touched her before and certainly no one had ever touched her wings say for one other and he had been-

"You know; if Father knew about you touching my wings you'd be put to death in an instant-"

Instantly he whipped away his hand feeling tremendously embarrassed.

"-and I don't want that, because I . . . find myself starting to like you Seto."

"I'm truly sorry, I meant no harm honestly. And . . . I have to say, I've started to like you also Princess."

"Please, my name is Sasami and I want you to call me by my name only."

"As you wish Sasami, please don't think me rude but . . . would your father truly put me to death if he knew?"

"Yes he would," her answer simple as that, "You were not the first to touch me there, after my 16th birthday, after I had become a woman, a male tried to get my attention and when I refused he grabbed my wing and refused to let me leave. It hurt . . . more than I can say, and Father put him to death. It wasn't solely for grabbing my wing but for what he wanted to do to me . . ."

She didn't have to continue, he knew what the male had tried to force her to do.

"I never meant to cause you any pain, and if I hurt-"

"You didn't, it didn't hurt when you touched me. If a stranger were to touch my wings it would cause me the same pain that male had, but . . . I don't feel like you're a stranger to me. It's as though I've known you for a lifetime."

"In a good way I hope!" he laughed.

Her soft laugh was like music to him.

"I would like you to promise me something Seto."

"Anything," his reply was instant.

"After you return to your home, and even though I may never set eyes on you again, please know that I will _never_ forget you and what you have given me. I . . . would like to think that you would also-"

His hand enclosed hers gently, "I swear I will _never_ forget anything about you, not your eyes, your hair . . . or the way that one tuft of your hair seems to stand up on the top of your head," when she reached to the area he laughed.

"Oh you human folk!" she pushed him playfully on the chest, almost winding him but he did not show it.

"I do promise you, I won't forget a single thing about you."

"What do you find memorable about me?" she asked jokingly.

"Your hair, it's one of your loveliest features along with your eyes, no woman I've laid eyes upon has this colouring. Your clothing is another, I have no idea of the traditional attire your people wear, but it seems so natural on you. And your l-" he immediately bit his tongue.

"My what?" she asked looking right into his eyes.

"Nothing!" he hoped she would not ask again and started to turn away.

"Seto!" she laughed playfully, instantly perched on the white rock in front of him, "You will tell me!"

"Your lovely voice, it's like nothing I've ever heard. The songs I've heard you sing, each is as enchanting as any music I've heard before."

"I'm glad the High Priest of Egypt approves-"

"How did you guess I was a High Priest?"

"I don't tell my Father this, but . . . I find your people fascinating in some respects. You have no powers or wings of your own and yet you've managed to build brilliant cities out of stone-"

"As brilliant as yours?"

"No."

"No?"

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly.

Again he reached out without thinking and his hand found her bare waist, the instant his fingertips brushed against her silky skin she squeaked and pulled away.

"What was that? A spell of some sort?"

"A spell?" he repeated clearly confused.

"When you touched me I just felt . . . I don't know what I felt, but I've never felt it before. How did you do that if not with magic?"

He couldn't believe this was new to her, of course if she never let anyone touch her it wasn't surprising and considered the best way to explain it to her.

"Give me your hand for a moment and I'll show you."

"You're not going to curse me are you?"

"It's no curse Princess, trust me."

They sat side by side on the ground and she did let him take her hand. He turned her arm over and traced her palm and wrist delicately with his fingers. Her sensitive skin caused her to pull away only this time she suppressed a giggle.

"It's no magic," Seto had to smile as she continued to look at the place where he had touched her.

"Then what-"

"I believe you're just ticklish, Sasami," he smiled again as she tilted her head.

"It's not fatal is it?"

He laughed loudly this time, "Of course not! It's just . . . I'm not sure myself. Some people are and some are not."

"Are you?"

"Honestly? I've never thought about it."

"May I try it?"

He offered her his arm and she in the same way traced his muscled wrist and was confused when he did not react in the same way. Feeling her touch did make his skin alive with energy but . . . simply because her touch was like nothing he had ever felt.

"I'm not then," he had to smile as she pouted playfully. "Why is it so terrible that I'm not?"

"Because I'm not used . . . to that feeling, it was blinding. I'm not sure I like feeling so . . ."

"Exposed?" he let his blue eyes glance at her bare waist and immediately looked away.

Feeling his gaze upon her made her feel . . . she wasn't sure exactly what but it was a wonderful feeling and she vowed to hold that feeling in her heart always. And his touch, it had made her sadness and loneliness fade away like the morning dew in the sunlight.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't look at me, are you afraid that I may cast a spell of my own on you?"

"You know magic?"

"Yes, it's no rarity in my world. Well . . . Digimon are all born with the potential to learn it. As they digivolve and grow they often do, but my family and I were all born with it. Father was created by Supremedramon himself to carry on his legacy. Mother and my Aunts were all born with their own powers, Mother's comes from the Earth, Lillim and Poison's both come from the night, Pixie's comes from Fire and Torn-" she was surprised when she didn't feel her heart break when she said his name, "-his came from the wind. When he was born, and Mother held him in her arms I hung a wind chime in the window and he looked at it, his hair started to glow and he made the wind move it . . . he had the biggest smile of any infant I'd seen when he knew what he had done," she laughed but couldn't stop the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," his hand brushed her tears away and for an instant he let his hand linger feeling her soft skin but then he regained his composure and removed his hand. "And you? What is yours?"

"Mine comes from Water, from the rain, the rivers, lakes even the water that is always in the air."

"Would you show me?" he wanted her to focus on something else.

Her hair instantly starting glowing slightly, and she raised a hand in the direction of the lake. As he watched a stream of water rose and flew to her hand, she shaped it without touching it and made it into a perfect sphere holding it between her hands.

He watched mesmerised, this was a magic nothing like that of the Millennium Items. Sasami was born with hers; it had belonged to her all her life. And slowly she turned the water to mist and it faded away into the night sky.

As he watched the mist fade away she smiled:

"You humans," and when he looked at her, "You always look to the sky even though you have no wings of your own, I've never understood that."

"Sometimes, a dream is all we humans have to hold onto, even an impossible one. When I was a boy, I dreamed of being a part of something great and my wish came true. And because of that dream, I was able to meet you and I'm truly glad I met you Princess," and when she started to protest him calling her princess, "I know, but from the instant I first saw you I've always just thought of you as 'Princess', even now I know your name I still like calling you that."

"Then I don't mind you calling me Princess, but I would like you to call me by my name only sometimes," her gaze wandered to the sky, "I must confess I'm guilty of wishing harm on your people . . ."

He knew by her tone of guilt something was wrong.

" . . . After Torn . . . when the monster went to your world and after we knew he was summoned by a human . . ." she stopped, "I found myself wishing that he had just gone straight to your world and left ours in peace. I wished that it was a human family that had lost their son, their brother instead of mine losing Torn," her voice was thick with remorse. "I know you must think I'm awful, but I can't help it . . ."

His hand found hers and held it gently.

"I don't think you're awful, I think you're still grieving. I don't want to lose your friendship so soon Princess."

"Why would you?"

"Please know I had nothing to do with Zorc attacking your world, my . . ." he growled in frustration, "My _father_ was the one who summoned the beast."

He saw her eyes widen and when she flared her wings and jumped to her feet he feared the worst.

**(Phew! My longest chapter ever, what will Sasami do now she knows Seto's connection to Zorc? Read my next Chapter to find out!)**


	11. Someone Who Understands

"Why did you keep this from me?" her voice was quiet as though in shock.

"I didn't want you to hate me, Akhenaden may have been my father but he sold his soul to the shadows solely to spite his brother, Atem's father. He wanted me to join him and be the new Pharaoh; he said it was my birthright. The friend I told you about . . . died saving me from him and gave me . . . I suppose you can call it a 'Guardian Angel', a great white dragon to me to protect me and fight for me. After all the pain I'm truly ashamed to know his blood flows through me and to know that his deranged dream hurt you and your family so . . . _Please_ Princess, please Sasami, don't hate me," he waited her response with worry.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I didn't stop him-"

"You tried Seto," her voice barely a whisper, "You at the very least tried; I can never hate you for that. The one person I hate is myself for not protecting my brother . . ." her eyes shone with new tears, "He was right in front of me, no further than you are now-"

She stopped for a moment, her voice breaking before regaining her composure.

"He was talking about the Celebration of Life and how he wanted to take part of the Dance of Creation, he was so excited when I told him he could do anything he set his heart to . . . then the skies went dark . . . it was so cold . . ." she closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples in obvious pain.

"Oh Sasami," he half whispered to himself.

"It came out of the skies like the Great Destroyer after He had lost his mind, those eyes . . . I'll never forget those terrible eyes! I told him to run," she was referring to Torn now, "To get Father, anyone to help. He struck me down as though I were nothing more than a speck, I was so ready to die, and I decided not to cry out for help or anything because I was prepared to die with dignity. Why didn't you listen to me!" she started to cry, "Why did you come back!"

The reassuring pressure of Seto's arm around her shoulders seemed to bring her out of the memory but only for an instant, she swung to look at him at cried out her story:

"He was right there in front of me . . . 'Touch my sister and I'll condemn you to the depths of oblivion', he was so brave . . . He looked back at me and I saw such strength, no fear whatsoever . . . his final words before the beast struck him down were 'I'll always protect you Sasami' then he gone . . . I couldn't speak, move or even think! I waited for it to strike me too, but it just looked to your world and vanished like a phantom! Afterwards, after the ceremony to say goodbye, everyone was consoling _me_, telling _me_ I did my best and I was brave to face the beast -"

"You were," Seto's voice stopped her as gently as he could, "You were willing to die for your brother so yes, you were brave S-"

"OH STOP IT!" she shook her head and knocked him away from her, he only just managed to steady himself before she went on, "I wanted to cry, scream . . . I wanted to yell at each and every one of them 'Fools! I let my brother die; I let the beast take him! How can you call me brave and offer me love and sympathy when I do not deserve it'!"

"Why do you hold back your tears? No one would blame you for-"

"WELL THEY SHOULD!" her voice started to break between sobs, "How can I . . . be worthy of love when I didn't show Torn . . . any love! I had the chance . . . to protect him and let it be me that died, but . . ." she looked into his eyes and he saw nothing but sorrow and a terrible guilt, "I _froze_ . . . until the day the Great Destroyer comes for me I will _never_ . . . forgive . . ." she couldn't go on and the tears finally broke out.

All he could do for a moment was smile sadly, and then slowly taking her wrist in his hand he gently pulled her into a sitting position next to him on the white rock again. And just like before, he stayed with her not saying a word but just being there for her, but this time she couldn't stand her pain and forgetting her world's customs threw her arms around him and continued to cry into his chest.

He still smiled sadly, yet glad that she was finally able to talk about the tragedy that had befallen her and to no longer keep holding back her tears where they would obviously cause her more harm and more pain.

Not caring for the ways of his people either, he slid one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist holding her warm body to his in a gentle embrace. His warmth was nothing like she had ever experienced, and seemed to help her tears and her pain fade away.

Like before, he didn't know how long he had held for when she stopped still resting her head against his broad chest.

"I don't know why . . . but it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't know what to say to thank you Seto," she raised her head from his chest to look up at him.

"You don't have to give me thanks Sasami, you did it when you stopped keeping your pain locked away it wasn't me."

"No, I don't understand how . . . the pain was so terrible some days that I just wanted to close my eyes and never wake up again. Now? I look at you and . . . it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad I could help you Princess, and that you won't be having me beheaded anytime soon."

"Oh I intend to have you beheaded, don't worry about that."

Her tone made his eyes widen, but as he saw her start to laugh playfully she spread her wings and whipped around to hover in front of him. That melodious laugh of hers had truly captured his heart and he knew it now.

"The hour grows late, we should return," she was still hovering above the ground.

"You go on; I think I'll enjoy a brisk walk."

"Oh no! I can't leave you here; it would be my honour to take you back."

"Thank you Sasami, I think it would be safer for both of us if I walked."

"You don't trust me to carry you, do you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"But nothing, come you!"

He barely saw her disappear from view and reappear behind him before she wrapped her arms and flared her wings wide taking them both to the air.

She flew low between the paths through the forests, he could touch the grass below him if he wanted, it was all so effortless for her and that was what made his heart stop several times!

He felt his body stop and fall softly to the ground; he looked up to see her smiling.

"No thanks necessary, I'm only happy to help a wingless human!" she laughed.

"And I'm happy humans have no wings now!" he laughed trying to stand and she hauled him to his feet with one arm. "I'm not like you Princess, I break easily."

"I find that hard to believe."

"How so?"

"You're strong, in heart and body," he saw her blush as she said the last word, "I can sense these things about others."

"I can't, but I know yours is a strong heart and you will get past this pain. As long as you want me to be, I'll be there to listen to you Princess."

"Will you . . . meet with me again Seto? Tomorrow . . . I mean tonight, in the same place you found me?"

He had to smile at her shyness.

"It would be my honour to see you again Sasami," he extended his hand and she took it, "I prey your dreams give you nothing but happiness from today onwards."

"And I prey for you as well Seto, good night," she flared her wings and was gone immediately into one of the higher rooms.

His heart sank slightly as she left his sight, but at the same time felt lighter than it ever had after speaking with her, touching her . . .

He immediately shook head to rid himself of those thoughts.

'Seto you idiot', he berated himself. 'She's a Princess of this world, and she's grieving herself. You know she would never be interested in you in that respect!'

Shaking it off he raised the Millennium Rod and with its power made it safely and silently to his own balcony, he caught a breath of her sweet scent on the wind and went to sleep that night with her the last thing on his mind as he closed his eyes and a smile in his heart.

Unknown to both Seto and Sasami, a figure had watched their encounter.

"Thank you human," she whispered softly before flying to her own suite to lay beside her husband for the night.

In Sasami's room:

Removing her royal kimono and changing into her equally luxurious pale blue night gown she lay on her bed thinking about the tall, handsome human.

Her cheeks flushed at she thought about him being handsome and tried to shake those thoughts from her mind. But the more she tried not to, the more his face, more specifically his brilliant blue eyes seemed to only appear more clearly in her mind.

'Yes he is handsome', she admitted, 'His eyes, his hair, his body-'

She blushed even more at that last thought and put her head under her pillow as though it could shield her from these thoughts, and feelings . . . it couldn't.

**(In the next chapter both Sasami and Seto each receive advice from really unlikely sources!)**


	12. Advice from a Cabbit and a Spirit

"Meow!" a sharp yet also quiet mew made her bolt up.

Relief washed over her seeing it was her beloved Cabbit Ryo-Ohki, she'd bonded with the tiny creature; a gift from her father for as far back as she could remember. Sasami could share anything with the fluffy creature, her hopes and especially her dreams of one day marrying the male she loved.

Ryo-Ohki curled up on her lap and purred softly as the Digimon Princess started to scratch her softly behind her long ear, prompting her to purr louder. The smaller of the two Cabbits, had always been devoted to Sasami and had felt her pain along with her after Torn's death.

Yes, she had watched as Sasami seemed to slowly die inside and it made Ryo-Ohki feel terrible that she could do nothing for her lifelong friend . . .

And now? Strangers from another world appeared, and the one Ryo-Ohki knew now to be called Seto had helped Sasami talk about her grief in a way the brown Cabbit couldn't.

It was true, when Silverbolt made the two Cabbits, he gave them a special way on communicating their thoughts to the Royal Digimon Family only, anyone who tried to listen would only hear what one would think was a cats' various mews and calls.

And Ryo-Ohki had to admit, she was pleased that this human had made her friend happy and made her smile again. Now she sensed a mix of confusion and other emotions, wonderful emotions stirring in the quiet Princess.

(A.N: The next part involves Ryo-Ohki speaking and the next line after the speech in italic is the translation).

"Meow, Mew?"

_What's wrong Sasami_?

"Oh, I don't know," she whispered a reply continuing to stroke the fluffy animal. "This morning, I had no concern about myself or what would happen to me . . . honestly? I wanted to just-"

A sharp hiss from her Cabbit friend cut her off, not wanting the Princess to utter the word.

"And now? I opened up to a total stranger, a _human_ no less. Mother, Father, you? I wouldn't tell any of you what I felt inside, and instead I tell all my feelings to a complete stranger. I sang for him Ryo-Ohki," she said this part with a small smile.

"Mew?"

_Oh_? She twitched her ears in amusement.

"Something about him . . . he just . . ."

"Meow-meow, Mew?"

_Reached out to you?_ Ryo-Ohki offered.

"Yes he did," now Sasami blushed, "He touched my wing Ryo-Ohki-"

She felt Ryo-Ohki's fur stand, knowing her companion remembered the last male who dared to do that.

"-and it didn't hurt me, _he_ didn't hurt me. Seto," she couldn't resist saying his name aloud.

A bemused purr brought her head out of the clouds.

"Mew-mew, meow, mew?"

_Is that a blush I see Princess?_

"I don't understand!" she sounded perturbed now, "He's a human, and every ounce of data inside me says to fly a thousand miles away from him and his people despite the Alliance, but . . . he makes me feel so . . ." Sasami had to pause as she blushed again.

"Meow?"

_Special_? She offered the confused Princess.

"His touch . . . it was as though a lightning bolt went through my body, in a good way. If there is such a thing!"

Both females laughed.

"Meow-meow?"

_Why are you asking me_?

"What?"

"Meow-mew, Mew-mew, meow!"

_We both know what you're feeling Princess, I felt it when I met Ken-Ohki!_

"Ryo-Ohki! Don't be so foolish!"

Meow, meow-mew-mew, meow-meow!

_Love is not foolish; it's the greatest treasure of all_!

"He's a human!"

"Meow-mew, Mew-meow, Meow-Mew . . ." Ryo-Ohki purred loudly.

_A handsome human, if only I were you . . ._

"You're not me and repeat those words to anyone and I shall have to tell Ken-Ohki!"

"Meow-meow . . . Mew-mew, mew-mew-meow?"

_Alright, alright. But would it be so bad to love a human_?

"Father would never allow-"

"Meow!"

_Forget Silverbolt!_

"I'm supposed to find and marry a good, honourable male; a _Digimon_ male Ryo-Ohki! Anyway, you've seen him haven't you? Even if I wanted to, I just know he has a devoted female of his own waiting for him back on Earth."

"Mew-mew?"

_Did he say that?_

"What?"

"Mew-mew? Meow-mew, mew?"

_Did he tell you that? Did you see a wedding bracelet_?

"Humans don't wear wedding bracelets Ryo-Ohki! His people wear 'wedding rings' on their left-third finger."

"Meow?"

_Did you see one_?

"No," and before Ryo-Ohki could say anything else, "That doesn't mean he doesn't have a female in his life Ryo-Ohki, humans don't wear the rings until after they're wed. His heart belongs to another, I just know it . . ."

Feeling Sasami's sadness made the Cabbit reach up and lick her cheek reassuringly.

"Mew!"

_Ask him_!

"Oh yes, I'll just march right up to him and ask 'Please Seto, I'm curious are you 'about to be wed'?"

"Mew-mew, mew?"

_Why are you so sure he is?_

"Because he's a wonderful, caring, strong, handsome-"

Her expression as Ryo-Ohki smiled at her shrewdly (or as shrewdly as a Cabbit could) was priceless!

"He does have a female, I'm certain! It just wouldn't make sense if he didn't! Any female would be blessed to have him-"

"Meow?" Ryo-Ohki asked softly.

_Why not you then if he doesn't_?

"No more talk Ryo-Ohki, not tonight," Sasami pleaded laying her head down and placing the ball of fluff beside her who snuggled against the Princess in silent comfort.

And still, his face appeared in her mind; his strong-set jaw, tanned skin and soft brown hair, but most of all his amazing deep blue eyes that had captured her heart from that instant he had found her in the forest and had watched her in amusement as she had examined his headdress

'I'm a Princess of Digimon Royal Family,' she mused to herself, 'He's a human, a High Priest yes, but still a human. Supremedramon, please give me a sign to guide me', she prayed the last part as she fell into deep sleep.

He was in her dreams too, she was just singing for him and he was just listening but it was the most wonderful dream she had ever had.

In Seto's room:

He cast off his blue armour, leaving his chest bare but chose to keep his lower clothing on as he rested on the luxurious fabric of the Digimon-made bed.

Seto couldn't deny she was still in his thoughts, from her long slender legs to her long sapphire blue hair, ocean blue eyes, her fair complexion and her delicate lips-

"Idiot!" he berated himself throwing one muscled arm over his face.

Her scent still lingered from where she had held his arm, and though it was faint it stirred feelings inside of him that were so powerful yet he had never known. It took a moment for him to realise he simply wanted her.

No not physically, although he couldn't deny her body was perfect in every conceivable aspect. He hadn't looked fully but he now recalled her perfect bosom-

Had anyone else been in the room they would've noticed immediately his tanned face turn the brightest red.

He did not look at that area but for only a second, and besides it was her beautiful face that had captured his heart.

When she had cried against him and he had rest his hand on her head, her hair . . . the most luxurious and wonderful touch he had ever felt. Except for her wings, yet both were so soft not any of the finest of all Egyptian silks could compare to either.

He recalled her laugh when he had touched her on her waist, and again on her wrist when showing her what the sensation was. There was also her laugh at his expression after she had carried him back to the palace, both were truly the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard not counting her voice. Every syllable was as soft as her hair, he had never heard such a voice before and he vowed never to forget it.

Yes he had met women before, and all had feared him for being the High Priest of Egypt. There had been no woman that had ever caught his eye in that respect; the only women he had ever associated with were Mana, Isis . . . and Kisara.

**(Author's Note: Kisara's dialogue is in _italic_ without speech marks for this part)**

_Seto?_

No longer sleepy he leapt to his feet, the Millennium Rod raised ready for battle.

_Have no fear Seto, it's just me._

A woman's voice, so familiar . . .

"Kisara," he said aloud before settling down on the bed again. "How can you still be here?"

_I've seen you in pain since before you left Egypt for this world, here for reasons I can't explain I am able to talk to you. Please, why do you feel pain?_

Seto closed his eyes and saw the young white-haired, blue-eyed maiden before him.

"I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry you had to die for my mistake."

_No Seto, it was my choice. You were a friend to me all those years ago when you saved me from those terrible bandits, I vowed to repay you when I saw you again and I did. I'm glad I did Seto, because now you have a chance for true happiness!_ she sounded truly joyful.

"How so?"

_Her name is Sasami, correct? I can feel it through your connection with the White Dragon spirit, you have feelings, you have love for-_

"No," he said softly, "It's just an immature affection, it means nothing."

_I watched when you put your arms around her, I saw you smile when her sadness faded away. Can you honestly tell me Seto, that **that** meant nothing?_

What could he do? Deny the wonderful feeling Sasami had given him, and lie to Kisara who had given her life so that he may live?

"It was . . . the most incredible, wonderful feeling I've ever felt. She made me feel so . . ."

_Special?_ Kisara offered.

Silence.

Truthfully yes, Sasami had made him feel special. She had made him fell so _alive_, no woman had ever done that to him before, and yes she was the only one he had ever touched but still . . .

_Why is it so unthinkable for you to be living your life happily, Seto? She makes you happy-_

"I've only just met her, that aside she's a Princess-"

_And you are the cousin of the Pharaoh, so that makes you royalty too if that is the only-_

"She's grieving, in pain and just wanted companionship. Even if she did want anything more, I'm a human and she is not. She can grow wings and fly, turn water into mist and speak to my mind. We're far too different to be anything except friends with one another. Anyway, she has not shortage of suitors I'm certain-"

_How do you know?_

"How can she not? She's perfect, she's beautiful, charming, elegant and she has the most wonderful voice I've ever heard . . . I won't believe that every unwed male in this land is not enthralled with her beauty."

_Did you ask her?_

"I thought you said you were watching?"

_I watched but left when you started talking, whatever you said is between you and her._

"No, I didn't ask her."

_Then how do you know she has any suitors? How do you know Seto?_ Kisara asked again.

"I just refuse to believe that she has no one . . . special in her life, it just wouldn't make sense!"

_If you're so certain then why do you sound so **un**certain?_

"Maybe there's a reason spirits can't talk to the living back in Egypt," Seto was beginning to dislike being interrogated by the spirit of the person who had given her life for him, and was now asking him about his love life, or lack there of.

_You don't know for certain Seto, ask her and then you will know where you stand in her heart._

"I do not 'stand' anywhere in her heart Kisara, even if I did, I mean no offence to your advice but why are you so concerned with this?"

_Because, she made you smile Seto. And I always believed that if you find that one person who can make you smile, truly smile then you've found the right one._

He mulled over her response silently.

_Still the choice is yours, but please Seto just ask her. You should take your own advice and not let grief rule your life, if she can make you smile Seto then why do you run from her?_

"I did not run-" he stopped, knowing she wasn't there anymore and laid his head down.

And even as he tried to not think about her, her beautiful smile was as clear as daylight in his mind.

And in his dreams she was with him, they were together and she was singing, just singing and they were together even in sleep, yet unaware that they were sharing the same dream that was not a dream . . .


	13. A Queen's Blessing

The morning soon came, and the sunrays shone directly into Seto's room and waking him from his dreams of her:

He growled, "Remember to close the curtains next . . ." he grumped before changing into the Digimon-style kimono.

'I wonder what she'll think of me in this?'

Immediately giving himself a mental shake, he finished dressing.

'Not even fully awoken and already I think about her, Seto you're an idiot,' he shook his head at his own thought.

And as soon as he had left his room:

"Good morning Seto."

"G-Good morning Queen Granity!" he quickly made the greeting gesture.

"It was a cold night last night, wasn't it?" she said in a casual voice.

"Honestly I didn't give it much thought, Your Majesty," he tried to sound normal.

"I know you didn't Seto," she sounded matter-of-factly now, "How do you like the view from your room?" before he could reply, "My husband and I have a truly wonderful view from our room; it's above all the other rooms. It's funny, the things I can see on clear nights like last night . . ."

Seto's eyes widened when he knew what she meant, and he preyed to Rah for a quick death should King Silverbolt find out!

"Oh look at you; you look exactly like Lillim did when she thought she'd found a grey hair!"

Granity's laugh, Seto noticed was just like Sasami's. Of course he didn't find her mother's laugh as beautiful as hers though.

"Once again you've impressed me, because once again you brought her back. This morning is the first time in months she's sat with her family for breakfast; Pixie looked as though she had heard a ghost when Sasami greeted us this morning!"

He was happy to hear that her sadness had lifted enough for her to speak with her family again.

"I must confess; I was wary of you all when you arrived. Now, I'm truly glad you came along with your King, Seto. I must also confess, I don't know what happened in those hours you were alone-"

Seto wasn't sure whether to be shocked at her tone or just embarrassed, was it possible he was both?

"-but what I do know; is that my daughter went into the garden last night . . . broken, lonely and in terrible pain. You followed her, and later? She came back, helping you along," she had to laugh after seeing Seto carried by and then dropped on the ground by her daughter, "And she actually _smiled_, there was even an actual laugh in her voice. I never imagined I would hear her laugh again," Granity shook her head and blinked back her tears of joy. "You've given her smile back to her; I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your kindness human."

"You don't have to repay me Your Majesty, I didn't set out to gain any favours from anyone. I just wanted . . . to make her happy-" Seto immediately stopped remembering he was talking to her mother.

"I know you didn't," Granity said softly, "I also know that you seem to have formed a bond with my daughter, I'm not sure why, but I know that you were exactly the right person to save her from the sorrow."

"I wanted to help that was all, and I'm grateful I was able to make her smile again."

"You care about her, don't you?"

"It's hard for me not to Your Majesty, your daughter," he chose his next words carefully, "is a truly wonderful young woman. She has . . . an aura about her, even if she didn't intend to she helped me with my own loss-"

"Of your wife?"

"What!" Seto could help but blurt out.

"I can sense the spirits of the creatures that fight for you; I can also feel another, a human, a woman who obviously still cares a great deal for you, even though she's no longer alive in body."

He could hear sadness in her voice, but why would she feel that way about Kisara?

'No, she's sad because she thinks I'm married.'

His eyes widened as he realised.

"No she's not my wife."

"Then your lover?"

"No, she was a friend. A friend who gave her life to save mine, her spirit lives within the White Dragon she left to me."

Granity smiled softly; a bit curious about this 'White Dragon' creature, but happy knowing this female spirit was only a friend to him.

"And Sasami?"

"Yes, what of her?"

"Does she-"

He stopped immediately, wondering why he cared so much if she had a suitor or not.

"No, there's no male in her life."

"I meant nothing inappropriate-"

"I'm no youngster anymore Seto, but even now after all the years since my courtship I can recognise the signs a world away," she said softly smiling at the taller male.

"What sign-"

"You . . . care for her, don't you?"

He knew answering that would mean instant death if her father found out, but he would not deny the feelings he had for the beautiful Digimon Princess.

"Yes, I do. But it doesn't matter," he shook his head.

"Because you are human and she is not? Let me tell you something young one, my husband was created by Supremedramon himself to be a King to us. Supremedramon created him as a tiny baby many years ago, and entrusted him to a brave warrior and his wife, both were humans."

Seeing Seto's eyes widen, Granity went on:

"They died when he was no older than you; he severed all ties with the humans then. But he remembers the love and kindness his human parents gave him, and I don't think you should fear him. Unless of course you're anything like-"

"I'm not like the male that hurt her!" he said quickly.

"She told you?"

"She let me touch her wing, which was when she told me."

"You must realize, for a winged female in our world, to let you touch her is one thing. It's another matter entirely when she lets you touch her wings, you must be a brave and kind soul to connect with her so quickly," and when she turned to leave, "Should my husband find out about your feelings, it won't be from my lips."

Seto sighed in relief visibly.

"All I ask is . . . whatever your feelings for her, romantic or just of friendship, _please_ treat her well. She's been long overdue for some light in her life," and as she walked off, "Your friends have gone to see the berry orchard, I believe my daughter is there now with the two females who came with you."

'What just happened?' he asked himself.

**(Next Chapters sees our human friends enjoying the berry orchard meanwhile Seto and Sasami spend time together only for another of Atem's court to give Seto a harsh warning!)**


	14. An Attempt to Help Backfires

He forgot his disbelief when he took in words of the Digimon Queen that her daughter was in the berry orchard.

Finding his way there wasn't too hard, on account of hearing Mana's distinctive loud laugh.

"Hey Seto!" Mana called as he arrived, "You've got to try these!"

Mana held out a pale pink-coloured, peach-shaped fruit for him to see before taking a bit of it.

"Mmm! Sweeter than honey, I don't know how!"

(Author Note: If any of the berries I describe sound familiar then that's because I'm putting the berries from the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl games in this to go with all the Pokémon I've put in it. Just so you know).

"We call those ones 'Pecha Berries'," a child's voice prompted Seto to look down and saw two young Digimon.

(Author Note: These two are Shade and Lunar, son and daughter of Lillim and BlackWarGreymon, and are fraternal twin BlackAgumon).

Both identical in appearance and both were jet black with bright amber eyes, except for one had a moon-shaped white mark on the snout.

"You're tall!" the male said in wonder.

"And you're almost as dark as us!" the female laughed.

"Thank you to both of you, and your names are?"

"I'm Shade-" the male started.

"-and I'm Lunar!" the female chimed in.

"They're my younger cousins," her soft voice explained as his gaze flew to see her. "Much younger," she added with a soft laugh.

The two young Digimon smiled brightly at their older cousin, obviously happy that she was once again speaking.

"I hope you are well this morning, High Priest Seto," she gave him the Digimon greeting gesture.

"And I you Princess."

Shade and Lunar lost interest in the tall human and returned to helping Mana figure out what berries were what flavour.

"I'm glad to see you again," she said softly so no one else would hear.

"And I you Princess," he repeated softly.

"This is our berry orchard," she gestured to the trees, "Each tree gives a different berry with different flavours. Some more . . . 'hot' than others, and some-"

"OW!" Mana shrieked clutching her head.

Isis ran to the younger woman.

"We told her to be careful with the Yache Berries! They're really chilly!" Shade and Lunar chorused.

"What's happened to her head?" Isis was still worried.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" they laughed together.

"It happens when you eat or drink something really cold really fast," Seto noticed Grey Wolf beneath a Yache Tree.

"Would you like to see more?" Sasami asked him as everyone was focused on Mana.

"I'd be honoured Princess," he bowed his head to her before following her away from the others.

She led him along a path naming the different varieties of berries to him:

"Would you like to try one?"

"Yes, if I am permitted."

"Of course you are!" she smiled.

Once again she flared her white wings, flew to reach the top branch of a tree and returned with a berry.

It was the shape of a wilted flower, and dark violet in colour. Needless to say he eyed it cautiously.

"These are called 'Kasib Berries', some Digimon dry them and keep them as good luck charms. They taste better than they look," she snapped off a 'petal' and offered it to him.

Seeing his hesitance she took a piece herself and took a bite without a second thought. Not wanting to offend her he did the same, and found the plant to be strangely sweet and dry at the same time.

"Nothing like I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"I'm not sure honestly," he laughed softly. "It's delicious, thank you."

"You're most welcome, Seto."

She set the rest down and was startled when the same baby Lugia darted out of nowhere to claim the rest, purring loudly as it munched. When he had gulped down the last morsel he lost interest, and with one last big-eyed look at Seto and Sasami raced away through the undergrowth.

"I wonder where he goes," Seto thought aloud.

"To find his brother," her soft reply prompted him to turn his gaze to her, "You met him last night, and he isn't his actual big brother. And yes, he is very different from the other Lugia," she knew his questions before he asked them. "The other Lugia and my people all fear him, for the way he looks. They all call him 'Dark Lugia', it's not right though because he's far too gentle to be referred to as dark."

"Then what do you call him, Sasami?"

Hearing his voice say her name gave her a warm thrill, "I chose the name Obsidian, because of his dark colour not because he is dark in any way. It wasn't you by the way," and when Seto raised an eyebrow, "He reacts that way to all strangers, he's been shunned and chased away so often he's become very defensive. This little one doesn't see a monster in him," she nodded down to the purring baby Lugia as he re-emerged from the undergrowth and rubbed his head against her leg, "They were both alone, it's only natural they bonded."

He smiled softly at her as she knelt and stroked Little Lugia's face and long neck lovingly, and with a soft purr the baby pattered off to go about his own business.

"I like it," she blushed as she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Princess?"

"You said my attire looked lovely on me, well . . . you're not even from this world and these suit you down to the ground."

Sasami only just noticed he was wearing a dark blue, Digimon-style kimono with matching dark blue sandals. Both his top and pants had the white markings of Supremedramon adorning them, and unlike his armour his new attire let her see his muscled chest and complimented his deep blue eyes even more.

"I'm glad you like it Princess," he found her shyness charming.

Laughing softly she met his gaze, his wonderful blue eyes made her heart flutter like flower petals in the breeze.

Seto in turn noted her change in mannerism, she seemed . . . happier yet at the same time something else he couldn't explain.

"I dreamt of you last night," his mouth spoke before his mind could think.

"And I of you," her soft reply let him know she wasn't embarrassed or offended but also made him blush in turn slightly but his tanned face made it less noticeable.

"Did you like the song? I couldn't keep singing for you last night in reality, so I sang for you in the dream world."

"I loved the song Princess," he turned his head slightly trying to catch a glimpse of her expression she was trying to hide.

The sound of a twig snapping faintly alerted him to someone else's presence, not Little Lugia someone else had been watching them-

" . . . Seto?"

"Yes?" he turned his gaze back to her.

"Are you . . . if this is none of my business then I'm truly sorry but . . . are you-"

"SETO!"

Shada's call rang out through over the trees; and Seto found himself cursing his fellow Guardian for having such terrible timing!

"Forgive me Princess, I have to go for now."

"I understand; and there's nothing to forgive."

"I promise, I'll try to come back and see you soon."

"Thank you, farewell for now then Seto."

Before turning to leave, he felt a strong urge to do _something_ to say goodbye to her. Raising his hand he dared to touch her face for a moment, letting her know he was sincere. The smile in her eyes was warm and happy, and seeing this he bowed his head in a final goodbye and turned to see what Shada wanted.

"What is it Shada?" Seto asked with a hint of annoyance as he found Shada at the steps leading to the Royal Garden.

"You recall King Silverbolt saying we would discuss the terms of the Alliance today, do you Seto?"

"My memory hasn't taken leave yet Shada," Seto didn't appreciate his fellow Guardian's tone.

"Then why are you so foolishly endangering what we've planned!"

Seto's eyes widened slightly both at Shada's tone; and the accusation itself.

"If you have something to say to me, then out with it!"

"I can appreciate your guilt over that Kisara girl, but there are plenty of other women back in Egypt for you to amuse yourself with!" Seto's eyes sparked with anger as Shada went on, "So WHY do insist on trying to charm the DAUGHTER of the King whose help we so desperately need to rebuild our shattered country! What are you possibly hoping to achieve?"

"I am neither hoping nor trying to _achieve_ anything, and I won't have her spoken like that by anyone and certainly not you Shada!" Seto kept himself from yelling.

"Don't insult me by thinking me a fool Seto! I saw with my own eyes _exactly_ what you were hoping for!"

"So it was you, spying on us? Can you not find another way to spend your time?" Seto asked coolly.

"You know our customs at least, Seto! One does not touch a woman even on her face like that, if they are hardly more than strangers!"

"Princess Sasami doesn't think me a stranger, and she knows I wouldn't touch her if I felt she was afraid or uncomfortable with me doing so. It was no more than a touch between two friends, not that that is any of your concern."

"_You_ made it my concern, with your thoughtlessness Seto! You're projecting your feelings for this Kisara girl onto the Princess, and the Alliance will suffer from it-"

"ENOUGH!" Seto's yell at that point could be heard clear across the Royal Garden. "I won't be preached to on how I should or shouldn't feel, not about Sasami or Kisara! Not that it's any of your business, but I shall tell you now where Kisara was concerned Shada, that I NEVER have and NEVER will have feelings for her!"

(At the same moment):

Sasami took a last glance at where Seto had stood, and decided to return to the Berry Orchard to her family and the human females she now knew to be called Mana and Isis. Mana was such a happy, free-spirited soul who did make Sasami smile warmly inside at her never-ending smile and Isis was obviously more reserved but still a kind person.

As she walked she wondered what song to sing for him later on that night, perhaps the one she'd sang when he and the other humans arrived and she had fled from them?

No, as much as she liked Seto that was a special song only for her brother and it would be only his even in death.

He'd called her song beautiful when he'd found her by the lakeside with Kyogre, Obsidian and Little Lugia, yes she thought that one would be a nice choice. Or perhaps one he hadn't heard yet?

She smiled while shaking her head, just thinking about him brought a smile to her lips and heart. And even though she knew he probably had an intended female back in his home world, she resolved to ask him just so she could know whether or not her feelings for him were misplaced.

No matter how kind or handsome he was, she knew it would be wrong to have feelings for a married or an engaged male. Her heart's strange feelings aside, he was a wonderful listener and had made her feel at peace over her brothers' passing and even if he could only ever be just a friend to her she would be content with that.

Her eyes darted around as a presence brought her out of her thoughts, similar to the ones that followed the humans around to protect them only different . . . It was a female, that much she knew for certain.

Yes, she remembered now that this presence had been with Seto before . . .

"Argh!" she cried out as a hot pain washed over her head.

Steadying herself against a tree for a moment, she stopped and let her vision come to her . . .

(The Vision):

Sasami's mind was whisked away to a dark desert; and to two humans . . . one a young Seto and the other a young girl with blue eyes and white hair riding a dark brown horse.

"Are they there!" he'd called as they rode the stallion through the night.

"They're gone!" she'd replied with obvious relief after looking back.

"Then my work is done, take this horse to the next town! The people there will help you, ride through the night if you must!"

With a yell he jumped off the horse and with a slap to its hide willed it to move faster.

"Who are you!" she cried out.

"Seto!"

"GOODBYE SETO! THANK YOU! I SHALL REPAY YOU SOMEDAY!" the girl called out as she rode away leaving Seto in the middle of the desert.

FLASH!

Sasami knew this part had taken place not long ago, as Seto looked the same as he had when they'd met. And the white haired girl; was also grown up . . . and was cradled in his arms.

"Kisara!" Seto had cried out as he'd caught the young woman. "Kisara please wake up, I'm sorry!"

Sasami could hear the fear in his voice and it made her own heart ache at the obvious love he had for this young woman.

"It's not your fault . . ." Kisara reached up and touched his face softly before her life force left her and she died.

FLASH!

The vision ended and she gasped deeply, the female presence was still with her though. She understood now, his love had been killed and now that same love was following her trying to ask her to leave him be . . . how could she be so foolish!

"I'm so . . . so sorry," her voice heavy with guilt and pain said to Kisara's spirit. "He was meant you be yours, I understand now . . ."

Walking on she allowed a few tears to show in her eyes, but steeled herself now that she knew what she had wanted to know.

Still the female presence persisted, following her and getting more and more desperate in her efforts to try to communicate her true message to the Digimon Princess.

"I understand! I won't go near him again, please know I won't try to steal his heart from you!" she whispered as the pain from that knowledge filled her heart.

She could sense Kisara's spirit become more frantic, confusion, fear, all these emotions Kisara was feeling were now being felt by Sasami and finally she could bear it no longer.

LEAVE ME BE! she screamed in her mind using her own powers to silence the spirits voice and drive her presence away, to be with Seto.

Sighing deeply, her heart more heavy that it had been the night before as she'd sang trying to rid herself of her pain. But her head reasoned that this was the right thing to do, Seto was married and her peoples' laws forbade taking a mate whose former mate was deceased.

The knowledge didn't make her better though as she walked silently, passing by the area with the marble steps to hear:

"I NEVER have and NEVER will have feelings for her!"

She looked up to see Seto yell out at the older male she knew to be named Shada, stepping back so she was out of sight she listened.

"Yes," Seto went on, "She was beautiful, but I know my responsibilities and she won't affect them in any way because I have no feelings of love for her!"

From her vision and they way he'd spoken to Kisara, she knew he wouldn't speak of her like that.

With a half-hearted sob as her heart shattered knowing he was speaking of her, she flared her wings and was gone with neither human knowing she'd been there.

"So you have no feelings whatsoever, for Kisara?"

"No! She was someone I knew long ago, I saved her from some bandits and when we met again she sacrificed herself to save me, to return the debt," Seto finished warily.

"And what of the Princess?"

"I'm not even sure what my feelings for her are Shada, but . . . they make me feel so wonderful inside. I'm no fool, I know she's the Princess of this world, and I also know that just being a friend to her cannot harm the Alliance. After all, isn't that what this Alliance is about? I'm leaving; I'm wary of this conversation and would appreciate it if you held your tongue about matters you know nothing about in future," he finished sharply as he descended the stairs again.

'Perhaps she still in the clearing,' he thought.

He stopped, catching a breath of something on the breeze . . . her scent. It thrilled him and confused him at the same time; he'd only caught a breath of her sweet natural perfume before when she'd flown by. Why would it carry from where she was to here so clearly?

Carrying on he found the area he'd left her, and was greeted not by her but by Little Lugia who squawked at his arrival turning to face him after looking the other way.

'She went this way,' he thought before noticing the infant looking up at him with smiling eyes obviously curious about the human male who'd been with Sasami before.

"Hello little one," he knelt down and reached out a hand cautiously remembering his older brother's reaction to him before.

Sniffing at him slightly, the baby purred and nudged his hand signalling he wished to be petted. Laughing slightly Seto obliged, stroking the infant's head and long neck as he'd seen Sasami do before.

With one last scratch behind Little Lugia's crested head, Seto stood to follow her before:

"Seto!"

'Oh, what now?' he groaned in his mind before recognising Pharaoh Atem's voice.

Casting a glance down the path sadly before going to his Pharaoh, he remembered he'd promised to meet her that night and would do so later . . . He would also tell her how he felt for her, and thank her for the wonderful feelings she had given him.

"My Pharaoh," he bowed his head as he found Atem.

"King Silverbolt has arranged a meeting to outline the Alliance plans, would you care to join us or would you rather be somewhere else?"

Atem looked at him coyly as he finished causing Seto to blush slightly.

"No my King, I shall be there."

"Very well, come then it's just starting."


	15. Two Hearts Join With a Kiss

The meeting began and lasted into the night hours; in the end they reached an agreement.

Atem and his court had arrived during the one month of the year known as 'The Season of Love', when courting males and females pair of. Silverbolt offered them the chance to see how their people courtship rituals differed from humans and Atem agreed; of course this was after Silverbolt explained that courting males and females sang for one another.

Married couples could also renew their love by singing the song they'd sang when they'd become a couple again for all to hear.

Mana thought the idea was romantic, while Isis found it interesting.

**The main courting displays don't start until the day after tomorrow; I hope that's not too long for you and your court?** Silverbolt was saying as they exited the meeting.

"Of course not, it sounds interesting. Forgive me if this sounds strange, but-"

**I didn't sing for my wife no, since I was born to be the King of the Digital World and she was the first born princess we were promised to each other from birth. She sang for me though, even though I couldn't return the gesture! **his rumbling laugh sounded in their heads, **My daughter will be singing you know, she has the most beautiful voice of any female in the land. Say for you of course, beloved,** he amended to his wife.

"She has led the Joint Display since she became a woman, it's alright my love I know her voice is the most beautiful and I'm proud of her for it."

"I'm sorry, but what is a Joint Display?" Mana asked.

"Oh! I forgot you're new here," Granity said as they settled into the dining room to continue the talk. "The Season of Love begins, firstly there are separate displays. One for the males in which the most beautiful females of all sing for all the single males, and one in which the most attractive males sing for the females. These are just to . . . how do you humans say? Set the mood?" clearing her throat seeing the human males blush she went on, "But before that, some pairs who have already met and fallen in love will declare their love publicly at the beginning. Then at the end, the males and females all come together and we celebrate our Season of Love together through song. The whole kingdom is alive with music! I do believe you will enjoy it, some a bit more than others though," she noticed the older males say for Seto still blushing.

"When the display for the males starts you simply must take a look, those of you that are wed or are soon to be will have to wait for the Joint Display I'm afraid," Lillim went on. "And ladies," she turned to Mana and Isis, "Trust me when I say the display for the females is a once-in-a-lifetime event that you simply must see!"

Sensing Seto was restless for the conversation to end, Granite added:

"We've kept you awake long enough, perhaps it's time to sleep now?"

Both sides agreed and left together.

"Thank you Queen Granity," Seto said quietly as he passed her and went to his room to await the others to enter theirs before leaving to meet Sasami.

'It's so late she probably thinks I'm not coming', he thought as he listened for the closing doors until he couldn't stand it anymore and threw on the blue kimono and swiftly exited via the window.

His feet carried him swiftly to the place where he'd met her the night before, by the lakeside beneath the tree.

Seto's heart sank seeing she wasn't there, thinking she must have returned to the castle to sleep. He was about to leave when he heard her soft voice singing:

(A.N I was watching High School Musical when I came up with the next few chapters, so I included certain HSM songs with the courting couples. And this one for you Gabriella fans because it's suits the situation that Sasami is feeling. I DO NOT own this or any of the songs, just thought I'd remind you all, enjoy!)

"It's funny when you find yourself,

Looking from the outside.

I'm standing here but all I want,

Is to be over there . . .

Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?

Cos now I have . . . to pretend,

That I don't really care . . .

I thought you were my fairytale,

My dream when I'm not sleeping,

A wish upon a star that's coming true . . .

But everybody else could tell,

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you . . ."

He couldn't see her but could hear her sad song carry on the wind and kept listening trying to find her.

"I swore I knew the melody,

That I heard you singing.

And when you smiled,

You made me feel like I could sing along . . .

But then you went and changed the words,

And now my heart is empty . . .

I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song,

Now I know you're not a fairytale,

And dreams were meant for sleeping.

And wishes on a star, just don't come true . . .

Cos now even I can tell,

That I confused my feelings with the truth,

Because I liked the view,

When there was me and you . . .

"I can't believe that I could be so blind,

It's like you were floating, while I was falling,

And I didn't mind . . ."

Because I liked the view,

I thought you felt it too,

When there was me . . . and you . . ."

Her melody stopped, Seto could hear her song sounded so sorrowful now, like she had the night before when she'd cried for her brother and he feared something had happened to make her revert to her sorrow.

"Sasami!"

He heard her inhale sharply at his yell, clearly not aware he'd heard her song. After a moment he heard her sigh, and she leapt down from a branch of the old tree to face him.

"I was delayed by the meeting; we will be staying to see more of the Season of Love. Your mother said you will lead the Joint Display, I'd love to hear you sing at that time."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly but her eyes were clearly sad . . . she'd been crying again he just knew it.

"Sasami? What is it?" he asked gently as his hand took hers.

He blinked when she took her hand away then sighed deeply.

"I must apologize to you Seto, I know you didn't have to but you helped me in more ways than I can ever say. And I must return the favour, that's why . . ." she closed her eyes a moment, "I can't ever see you again Seto, not even just to talk."

"What?"

"I have responsibilities to my family, to my people and so do you. You have them to your king, your friends . . . and even though she's gone now, to your love."

His eyes widened as he realised who she meant.

"In my world, we pair for life. If one dies then the other will wait until death to rejoin its mate, I'm sorry if I ever acted disrespectfully to her," and as he started to try to explain, "It's alright, she came to me before and showed me what happened when she died. You felt guilty for her death however that happened, and I feel the same for my brother. I suppose I sought comfort from you when I should have just left you be, I'm truly sorry for all this. Goodbye Seto."

"Please wait!" he stepped in front of her as she attempted to leave, "I have no idea what happened between the time I left you in the Berry Orchard and now, but you're mistaken! Kisara spoke to you, what-"

"She didn't say anything, she showed me how you met and how she died in your arms . . . I know you can talk to her where I cannot, please tell her I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Princess! You-"

"I know you never will have feelings for me, and I accept that, I truly do Seto," he thought he saw a tear in her eye but she hid it from him well.

"You _were_ there," his eyes widened in realization, "and you heard me say-"

"Yes I was there and yes I heard you, and I want you to know how sorry-"

"No! I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Kisara!" and when her look turned to disbelief as she thought he had forgotten his love he went on, "Yes I knew Kisara, we met many years ago and I saved her from bandits. She returned years later and repaid the debt by protecting me from my father's madness and she left me her spirit the White Dragon that she now lives on in. She was only ever a friend, one that I cared for yes, but I never loved her like you think Sasami."

This news filled her with confusion, partly she was relieved she had not had feelings for a married male but also this news just enforced her feeling she shouldn't be near him anymore.

"I thank you for sharing this with me; please know no other shall learn of these things from me. I should still leave though, it's not proper-"

"What isn't proper?"

Her heart thundered threatening to overwhelm her with all these new feelings he'd brought out in her.

"Sasami?" he asked again this time touching his hand to her face as he had in the Berry Orchard.

"Don't, please," she brushed his hand away and moved to walk by him again.

The touch of his hands holding her shoulders from behind stunned her into stopping moving, now his touch caused her to ache inside.

"Sasami-"

"Please," she whispered feeling tears sting her eyes. "I should never have come here nor should I have asked you to meet me here! I've brought shame to my family, if my father were to find out I've been as stupid as to-" she stopped shaking her head.

Hearing him growl his hands turned her sharply to face him.

"You are not stupid!" his gaze softened seeing her tears, "Princess, please why do you shed tears?"

"Because . . . you make me . . ." she raised her head to meet his sky blue eyes shining in the moonlight before breathing deeply, "You make me _feel_ things-"

Seeing his eyes widen, she told herself to finish lest she be branded a coward for the rest of her days for not speaking to a human.

"-things that my head tells me are so awful and wrong, yet my heart tells me-oh! Please! Just let me go!" she turned desperately wanting to flee now.

His hand caught her wrist just like it had when he'd found her by the lakeside the previous night, stopping her from leaving.

"Let me go I said!" she pleaded flaring her wings in panic before his other hand found her should and spun her around to face him.

Their faces were so close they could almost touch; she could feel his breath on her lips and feel his warmth all around her as he wrapped her body in his arms and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Seto, what are you doing?"

His silence almost frightened her before again, his gaze softened as he whispered back.

"Showing you how you've made me feel, in a way you can understand . . ." he paused.

These new sensations overwhelmed her and Sasami could feel her body go numb for an instant, but his touch as one hand caressed her face made her entire body tingle.

Forgetting her fears and herself for a moment, she let one arm slide around him and her other hand to trace his strong chest. Yes this is what she tried to tell herself she had not thought about, _dreamed_ about since she had first laid eyes on him.

Her caresses caused him to sigh softly, stirring feelings in him he had never felt before her . . . Taking her hand in his caused her to gasp, as though awakening from a day dream and meet his gaze again.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I . . ."

She stopped as his wonderful blue eyes met hers, and threatened to cause her heart to leap out of her chest. Slowly he tilted her chin up with his hand and leaned closer, until their faces almost touched again.

Hearing her gasp softly stopped him for a moment meeting her gaze, his eyes glowing with the silent request. Surprisingly to both of them, while resting her hands against his chest she raised her face to his. Seto knew then to lean down to her, and kiss her softly and slowly . . .


	16. The Secret is Discovered, But Not Shared

Seto felt her gasp into his mouth as he claimed her lips; and her body tense in fear for an instant. But just as quickly, the Digimon Princess relaxed and sighed softly, folding her wings away and submitting herself to him completely.

Feeling her knees weaken prompted him to lift her in his arms so her toes barely touched the ground now. A simply kiss had become a contest of passion between the two, neither willing to let the moment stop.

One arm he used to hold her slender form to his and his other he used to hold her and to once again feel her luxurious hair. Her fears forgotten, Seto felt her arms drape around his neck not letting their kiss end just yet.

Eventually though they had to, both breathing deeply as they parted but neither released their embrace.

"I don't know why . . ." she whispered, meeting his eyes, "But you make me feel things, that I've never felt before this night . . . They're new to me yet at the same time . . . I know . . ."

"Yes?" he asked softly touching her face lightly.

"I know that . . . even though I know in my head this is wrong and I know that my father will be furious, I cannot and will not deny . . . that I . . ."

She paused blushing furiously, her courage fading along with the sensation of where he'd kissed her.

"I think . . . no, I _know_ that I find myself starting to _love_ you, Seto."

His soft laugh rumbled in his chest, "I am truly honoured Sasami, please know that I love you also, with all my being."

Hearing those words from his lips made her shiver slightly in his embrace, but after a moment she moved as though to kiss him again but lowered her face and nuzzled against his neck feeling his warmth wash over her like the morning rain.

Her movements caused him to shiver instantly and his embrace to tighten slightly; leaning down to her again he in turn nuzzled gently against her neck eliciting a soft laugh from her and rested his face against her soft sapphire hair.

Watching as the two held one another in a loving embrace, Kisara's heart leapt for joy. She had feared she had ruined things by trying to communicate with Sasami before, but not thanked Rah that Seto had followed his heart with the most wonderful result. Smiling softly she left the two alone beneath the moonlit sky.

Their embrace ended then, their eyes meeting and exchanging feelings without actual words then Seto's hand that was still around her waist moved slightly causing her to laugh aloud and attempt to pull away for an instant.

"You're . . . ticklish, are you not Princess?" he asked coyly.

"What?"

Faster than her mind could process he spun her around and pinned her arms to her sides with one arm, but she felt his free hand move, _intentionally_ over her bare waist and of course her _very_ sensitive stomach area . . .

"Seto!" she squeaked struggling against his grasp. "S-stop i-it!"

"I don't believe you said the magic word, Sasami," he whispered into her ear.

"Please! P-please!" she gasped between laughs.

Spinning her around again but keeping her body pressed tightly against his, he leaned her down to the ground keeping her hands pinned flat on the ground above her head.

Holding both her hands with one, he took his Millennium Rod from his belt and as she gasped for air she it glow faintly before he replaced it and held both her wrists with both hands.

The rustle of movement alerted her to look in time to see one of the ivy vines that had lay near to seemingly rear up, and glide over the ground to her stomach area. Her gaze returned to Seto's whose eyes had become almost playful. And to her horror she felt the tendril coil several times around her waist and then it began to wriggle against her flat stomach and around her waist covered by her nightdress quickly, the wiggling tip adding a new sensation also . . .

This new touch caused her to buck and squeak more than Seto's touch had, and he noticed that as much as she was obviously in agony from the tendrils tickling caresses she seemed to will herself not to laugh loudly, perhaps for fear of being heard or discovered? Or perhaps she actually enjoyed this? The idea made him smile playfully again.

For a brief instant she arched her back, trying to retain her dignity but as she turned her gaze again she saw now a pair of creepers reach down each heading for her smooth underarms. She cried out in laughter as they both wriggled underneath her short sleeves, one seemed fascinated with the smoothness of her skin moved back and forth in and out of her sleeve tracing her underarm lightly teasing her more with each caress. But it was the third attacking vine that was worst! It slid under her nightdress and its tip began to glide over her lower ribs and bare stomach which were no longer protected by her clothing any longer joining the first whose coils loosened to let the third join its assault on her horribly ticklish stomach area . . .

Laughing as desperately as she was, with tears forming in her eyes she barely felt his hand brush away those tears. Her body and will exhausted, she closed her eyes praying she'd faint soon . . . only to sudden feel the plants stop and withdraw back into the undergrowth.

Immediately she leapt to her feet but her exhausted body caused her to fall in a swoon, right into Seto's arms. Alert to another 'attack' he felt her tense herself, and laughed softly into her hair before taking her body and laying her on the soft grass while he watched her suppress a final giggle with amusement.

"Are you alright Princess? Only you look a little flushed?" she felt his chest rumble as she rested her head against him.

She sighed out of fatigue, leaning again him. His arm came around her, and for a brief instant his hand brushed against her bosom area. Instantly he whipped his hand away, hardly believing he had just touched her in such a way.

Feeling his touch her in such a place, especially since he was the first male she ever allowed to touch her caused her body to feel . . .

'His touch . . . it _excites_ me,' she blushed at the knowledge.

Raising her head from his chest she raised her gaze to meet his, but not without a backward glance to check the vines he'd had attack her had gone away. Seeing this caused him to laugh softly, and being careful not to repeat his mistake before slowly put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sasami," she felt his lips move against her hair as he rested his head against her.

"What for?"

Seto sighed tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"I have barely known you for two sunsets, and I've just confessed my love for you. I don't regret this feeling of course I don't, but . . . It's so hard for me to explain."

"I know of you humans and your ways," she whispered, "You spent so much longer than we do in courting and marrying your mates. It's quicker here that's all, every one of us has a perfect soul mate, _every_ one. When a pair who is destined for one another meet, the bond is instant as are the feelings of love. As you humans would say, it really is love at first sight with my people."

She watched him for a moment as he took in her reply, and saw his lips move briefly as though to speak but then stopped. She sensed his question on his lips and his reluctance to ask it.

"We have you humans to thank for the birth of our children Seto," seeing his face flush she giggled before explaining, "My people, each and every Digimon alive today, myself included were all born from love. If there was no love in our world, we would perish and would be no more."

"And you have humans to thank for this?"

"Many, many years ago while The Three Dragons still lived, Supremedramon befriended a human female. This woman met a male, and he forced her to . . ."

Seto noticed her clutching her hands together in her lap, obviously uncomfortable with the knowledge that had been passed to her. After what she said about her people needing love to live he understood, placing his hand over hers.

"You don't have to say it, I know what you mean."

"Afterwards, of course she fled from the male and Supremedramon protected her. She discovered she was to have a child, which she at the time vowed to love and not blame for the sins of its father. But after the birth, all the hatred, pain and humiliation he had caused her came back to the surface and . . ." she shook her head tears stinging her eyes, "She killed her own child before taking her own life."

"I'm sorry-" he started.

"Please don't be, how can you feel sorry for something that happened long before you even existed?" then she went on, "Afterwards, Supremedramon feared the same would occur in our world. Unwanted, unloved children and lives torn apart by . . . such a terrible act. He cast a spell over the entire Digital World, a spell that would make certain no female would ever bear a child unless she and the male she loved were in love and both longed for a child. And that's the way it's been for most of our existence, Mother always told Torn and I that the very fact we exist is proof of her and Father's love for each other, they were lucky. Normally males and females choose their mates for themselves, but Mother and Father . . . they were betrothed long before they met. The last Season of Love he introduced me to a male, a handsome one yes but I felt nothing at all. Not like . . . you make me feel, Seto."

She raised her hand touching the side of his face, tracing his strong jaw line and the side of his face causing him to sigh audibly.

"Thank you, for sharing your history with me Princess."

"I've never bore children of my own of course, but I held my brother and my younger cousins in my arms after their birth. They weren't my own but they're still my family, it's just so _awful_ that a mother could do such a thing to her own child," she shook her head stopping her tears in time. "I know what my heart tells me about you Seto, but my head is telling me-"

"That it is wrong, that we are entirely different races and it is forbidden. I feel the same way, but . . . my heart's voice is stronger than my head's. I believe you when you say your people fall in love instantly when they meet their true love. Because I would gladly defy the Egyptian Gods themselves if it meant I could just see you smile, Sasami," he let his hand trace her silky bangs as he said her name.

Her hand taking his brought him out of his own world.

"This isn't right! If Father finds out . . ." she stopped and stood quickly, Seto could see she was shaking and stood also before putting his arms around her again letting her rest her head against his chest, "This isn't right! I was supposed to find my mate and everything would be right, but . . . it's not, because my heart belongs to you, a human. It's forbidden!" she cried out turning away, "Father will be furious when-"

"I mean no disrespect to you, your family, especially not your father or your customs," he said carefully placing his hands on her shoulders again before hugging her body to his chest in a comforting embrace, "But . . . I'll never regret meeting you, and I certainly will never regret loving you as much as I do Sasami."

"But when he finds out-"

"He'll what?"

The female voice caused both Seto and Sasami to whip around in fear knowing they'd been discovered.

"Mother," Sasami allowed herself to breathe but still sounded fearful nonetheless.

"Queen Granity," Seto started quickly, "I don't know how much you heard or saw, but I'm the one to blame! I was-"

The Digimon Queen's raised hand silenced him, and Sasami even though she knew her mother was not a fierce soul by nature still stepped in front of Seto as though to protect him.

"I'm sorry Mother," she whispered, "I've shamed you and Father, but I won't regret this feeling I've been given nor will I ever give it up!"

Fearing the worst as her mother took in her remark, she was stunned when her mother smiled gently before walking to her and taking her face in her hands.

"My beautiful, wonderful daughter," Granity said softly, "You have brought shame to no one, and never regret this feeling like you said you wouldn't. Keep it in your heart always and remember this day, but most of all I wish for you to be happy my child," then her gaze shifted to Seto, "I knew I was right in trusting you Seto, you gave my daughter her smile back and so much more. She was truly born under a lucky star to have met you, young one."

"But Mother, Father will-"

"Will find out when you both decide he should know," she finished her Sasami's sentence for her, "You know of your Father's history with humans, and the way I see it my daughter, he wanted you to find a good, honourable male to make you happy. He never used the words 'Digimon male', you've done what he wanted and you shouldn't fear him finding out. However, should he find out it won't be from my lips."

Seto recalled when Granity had spoken the same words to him the previous day.

"The only thing I ask of you Seto, is that you respect our laws while you're here and as such that means you mustn't . . . act on your love as you are not wed."

Both Princess and High Priest blushed brilliantly and glanced at each other awkwardly, yes Sasami thought his physique was the finest of any male she had seen and yes Seto thought hers was nothing short of perfect. But neither had thought about that aspect, and of course after hearing her deity's history from her Seto would _never_ even think of pressing the issue with her.

Not that he would anyway, being allowed to just put his arm around her soothed his heart in a way no other had before her.

"I'll leave you two alone for now; try not to stay out too late. My husband wishes to introduce you and your fellow travellers to the Season of Love tomorrow. Goodnight my daughter, goodnight . . . Seto," her lips smiled a knowing smile before she turned to leave then, "Just one more thing?"

"Mother?"

"You may want to be a bit quieter the next time you decide to . . . meet, unless you want my husband to find out about your _acquaintance with each other?" she laughed softly at their expressions before spreading her pewter-blue wings and disappearing back to the palace._

A sigh of relief from her prompted Seto to gaze down at her fondly, seeing her fear replaced now by her glowing smile.

"I want you to know Seto," she turned her body to face him fully taking his hands in hers.

"Yes?"

"When the time comes for me to lead the Joint Display, please know that while I may be leading my people in song, I shall be thinking of only you while I sing."

"And I shall listen to every syllable knowing you are, my Princess."

Being referred to as his made her heart flutter, Seto blinked realising what he had said.

"Of course I didn't mean you were-"

Her hand touching his lips stopped his apology.

"I know what you meant, and I don't mind at all because after this night my heart shall only ever belong to you and only you."

"And I pledge mine to you, for the rest of my natural life and forever more after that."

Her hand rested against his thundering heart, and was held in turn by his before their gaze met. Yes they hardly knew each other longer than 2 days, but it didn't matter to either of the pair.

"The hour grows late," she said sadly.

"Of course, please you-"

"Give you a lift? Of course!" she laughed playfully flaring her wings and darting behind him.

Suppressing a groan as she lifted his body he just waited for her 'lift' to end, she flew low through the forest and as they had the night before arrived at the palace but this time, she took his right to his balcony landing in front of him.

"Goodnight my Blue Dragon," she didn't know why but that was what he was to her, a soul as mighty as a dragon with wonderful blue eyes.

"Goodnight my Princess of the Ocean," he leaned closer taking in her scent a moment before she lifted his face to meet her eyes again.

"Seto," her breath danced over his lips.

"Sasami," his masculine scent enveloped her like a blanket.

Slowly, he met her gaze again asking for permission as he had before and as before she leaned up to him replying silently. Their lips met and time seemed to stand still for an instant, but even though neither wanted their kiss to end they were content when it did.

**(All published now, which means I need to start writing new Chapters! Never thought that would happen, thanks again to hopelessmin for the good review. Without it I wouldn't have posted more than 6 Chapters, please read and review the Chapters I've posted and write a review you may have for those too. An author isn't a good author without good reviews and also helpful criticism is appreciated too, I hope to receive more of both)**


End file.
